TrueLove
by LBMA
Summary: Naruto is just starting High School. He was known as the coolest but a bully in middle school and loved that life. As his father was a big boss and his mother always gone Naruto always been alone. Join Naruto, with Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tenten and Kiba in there new adventures in High School. Does Naruto change because of one girl? What will happened to there friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Enjoy! Review and let me know what you think about it please :D**

Chapter One- The New Start

_Naruto POV_

It was five in the morning. I always somehow felt nervous starting a new year, but I felt extra nervous starting high school. All the older kids say it is different from middle school so maybe that means I can get another chance.

I always end up bulling people. I remember once back in middle school I made a boy cry and the fact my brothers was there made it so much worse. I of course felt bad after I saw then cry, I can't help bullying people. I guess it's being of how I feel at home

I love my parents don't get me wrong but I hated the fact that they were never there when I needed them. My dad's is a big shot in the name of justice who owns the company 'HKYK'. 'HKYK' is the biggest business in these days. It deals with everything and anything and my Dad's name is on top of that. My mum works with him and helps him run everything. Because my Dad is such a big shot he always has these three guards with him; Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara.

As my parents were never there when I was growing up Obito, Kakashi and Rin brought my brothers and I up. Deidara was closer to Obito, both having the same heart of protecting people. Rin was closer to Kurama having the secret kind hearted heart and I was close to Kakashi.

My parents are here now because they took a long break from their work, trying to start our family again, but I am not taking it. I can't forgive them for leaving me to be alone, although Kurama was at home he acted too much of a dick to even care about me. Deidara was always sneaked out and party so he was missing like my parents were and Obito, Kakashi and Rin still worked for my parents so they were busying sorting out the business.

Since I was born I have always been close to Sasuke Uchiha who was cousins of Obito Uchiha, and Sasuke usually comes over and gives me company. He is the only one who knows how I feel and the only one I can call my best friend.

No-one apart from Sasuke knows who my parents are. It's something that I don't like to say much because once they hear who my parents are they just think about money and then become fake friends and that something I couldn't handle.

In middle school Sasuke and I became the coolest people in our year. It was pretty sweet. Girls would be coming and giving us lunches and we could do anything we want and no-one would say anything. The other peoples that are in our gang were Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Tenten, Neji Hyuga, Gaara. We seven were always stuck together since we were in kindergarten. Luckily for us we were all going to the same high school. This year is going to be fun.

My thoughts disturbed get by a knock on my window. I groan and slowly got up to open my window. "Thanks little brother" Deidara says while climbing through my window.

Deidara has straight blond hair that he ties up and if it is left down it reaches his back and mild blue eyes. He gets his straight hair from our mum and blue eyes from our dad. Although Deidara and Kurama gains the straight hair from our mum but Deidara gain our father hair colour and Kurama gains our mothers hair colour. I gain my father's hair colour and the pointy of it as well as his eyes. I am what Deidara would say 'Fathers clone'.

A little while back Deidara got in trouble with Mum for coming home so late. It was quite a big argument that caused Mum to go a rampage. Since then Deidara decided to come back late but go through the window instead. He hasn't yet been found out.

I moved his hand off my head and went back to my bed; I took out a paper and pen and started drawing. Deidara looked at me with an unreadable expression but doesn't say anything and walks out of my room.

That was my relationship with my siblings. We look out for each other but don't really talk to each other. In fact that was the relationship with my whole family.

Instead of sitting here for 2 hours I decided to have a shower and get ready. I usually meet Sasuke in the park around 7.30. Once I was ready I looked at the digital clock in my room. 6.00AM. I decided to go to the park and play some basketball instead of waiting here being bored to death. I grab my bag which was full with a notepad and a couple of pens as well as my gym cloths and took my basketball and left to go the park. On my way out I see Kurama making some food with his baggie PJ trousers and long straight red hair tied up (usually his hair reaches his shoulders), he looks at me with his dark red eyes then looks back at his food.

I just walk out without a word. Once I am out I run quickly to the park. I live about 15 minutes away from Sasuke's house but 7 minutes from both our houses is where the park is. That was where we first met at.

Once I got to the park, I quickly take of my school shirt and place another t-shirt on. I don't mind taking my shirt off him in open cold, but I knew no one would be about, considing it was 6 in the morning. Once I finished changing I start playing basketball.

I have always loved playing basketball, but had to stop for 5 years because I injured my arm. I had to do an operation and that go through physio. It hurt me when they told me I wouldn't be able to play basketball again but I proof them wrong but doing the physio as best as I could. Soon all my hard work pay off and my arm was back to normal so my doctor gave me permission to play.

So this year I would try out for the team for sure. As I played on my own I was in my own world. My body was motivated to push myself more and get my body moving faster but I knew I couldn't push myself that much. Basketball was natural for me and it made me feel positive in my rubbish life. I felt connected with the ball and my only focus was playing.

"Oi" A voice boomed which distracted my from my focus. I turn around to see Sasuke standing next to the wall observing at me.

"Nice moves" he states

"How long you been standing there for Sasuke" I ask.

"A while, wanted to see how good you are after 5 years of not playing" Sasuke laughs. Sasuke is also a basketball player; he was in the middle school team as well as Neji, Gaara and Kiba. Back in middle school, Tenten, Shikamaru and myself would always support these three and watch every game they played in which was every single one. Of course I told them about operation and the reason why I needed an operation.

"You trying out this year yeah" Sasuke asked with a kind smile that he doesn't really show often.

"Of course" I state, taking my t-shirt off and placing my school shirt on, while placing my ball and my basketball t-shirt in my bag. "Let's go" I ask and Sasuke just nods.

Our high school is called St Konoha High. It's a school that has a high school and a University in one, so three years in high school and four years in the University. St Konoha High was one of the top Universities in the city and was very hard to get into but the University was based in another building which was cut off from high school students.

High school was a big thing for everyone it started when everyone was age 16, so technology to everyone age they were an adult.

While Sasuke and I was walking to High School we ran into Gaara and Kiba.

"Morning Naruto, Sasuke" Gaara said nodding at us.

"Ready to get drunk" Kiba shouted putting his arm around my shoulder and Sasuke shoulder.

"Obviously after basketball trials" I speak out

"You're going to trail out this year Naruto" Gaara asked me with a hint of curiously in his voice.

We all start to walk to our high school and I take my time to reply to reply back to Gaara knowing where this was going "Of course" I reply.

Gaara peaks at me then looks forward "With your arm how it is now"

Usually I would be getting annoyed but I understand Gaara then most do and understand that he is looking after me. "I will be okay Gaara" I answered quietly. Gaara then knew not to ask much more; after all I don't like talking about myself much.

The walk to the High School didn't take long and was full of Sasuke and Kiba arguing for the captain role. Neither of them knew that I wanted to role too, and I will do my best to get my role no matter what.

"Yo" Shikamaru says to Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Kiba partly stopping Sasuke and Kiba argument. Next to Shikamaru stood Tenten, "Whoa Tenten, your looking kinder sexy" Kiba said stepping in front of Tenten causing Tenten to blush a little. Everyone laughed at Kiba, he was so straight forward and it was funny to see. I glanced at Tenten again "What's with the sexiness though Tenten" I asked her gaining her attention "High School Boys idoit" she replied. I just laugh, Tenten has been one of the boys since she we met her, it is weird her looking like a girl but was fun to watch as well. Little did Tenten know, Neji loves her since they were young. Myself, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba and Shikamaru knew, we didn't even think Neji knew himself.

"Neji got a treat" Kiba whispered causing everyone to laugh apart from Shikamaru and Tenten (Mainly because she didn't hear).

"What a Drag" Shikamaru said knowing that he was thinking about the outcome this will do for Tenten and Neji.

"Where Neji anyway" Sasuke asked once everyone laugher calmed down.

"He two younger cousins came to live with him so his running late because he is helping them" Tenten asked. Of course Tenten would know, she knows everything about Neji.

"Girls or boys" Kiba asked happily. Kiba loved girls more than anything, loved everything about them. Although he was 17 he has already had many relationships as well experiences in bed. I remember the first time he told us he has done it, since then only Neji and Sasuke end up losing their virginity too.

"Girls and one is our age" Tenten claimed

"YES" Kiba jumped up.

"You won't be able to touch her Kiba, she's Neji cousin remembers. He will kill you" I told Kiba. Neji the type to be over protective but when it comes to Kiba you have to be twice as protective.

Kiba swore. Once they reached their high school they walked in and were overwhelm. It was better than they all expected. I saw Deidara and Kurama in their own groups but didn't give them a second glance. We ran into Neji but was just about to ask where his cousins where but we had to give our attention to a teacher who gave out our timetables.

Once we all got our timetables we saw that for most of our lessons we were together.

My time table said

**Naruto Uzumaki-1B**

_**Monday**_**\- Tutor**,_ English (B), Maths (C), _**Break**,_ History, Art, _**Lunch**_, Art_

_**Tuesday**_**\- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

_**Wednesday**_**\- Tutor**,_ Art, English (B), _**Break**,_ Maths (C), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

_**Thursday**_**\- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (C), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

_**Friday**_**\- Tutor**,_ English (B), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Drama, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes. **

I was quite pleased with my timetable. "Let's see you guys time tables" I asked Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru and they showed me enthusiastic.

**...**

**Kiba Inuzuka-1C**

_**Monday**_**\- Tutor**,_ English (C), Maths (C), _**Break**,_ History, Graphics, _**Lunch**_, Graphics_

_**Tuesday**_**\- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

_**Wednesday**_**\- Tutor**,_ Graphics, English (C), _**Break**,_ Maths (C), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

_**Thursday**_**\- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (C), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Media_

_**Friday**_**\- Tutor**,_ English (C), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Media, _**Lunch**_, Media_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes.**

**...**

**Sasuke Uchiha-1B**

_**Monday**_**\- Tutor**,_ English (B), Maths (A), _**Break**,_ History, Law, _**Lunch**_, Law_

_**Tuesday**_**\- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

_**Wednesday**_**\- Tutor**,_ Law, English (B), _**Break**,_ Maths (A), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

_**Thursday**_**\- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (A), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

_**Friday**_**\- Tutor**,_ English (B), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Drama, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes.**

**...**

**Shikamaru Nara-1B**

_**Monday**_**\- Tutor**,_ English (B), Maths (B), _**Break**,_ History, Graphics, _**Lunch**_, Graphics_

_**Tuesday**_**\- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

_**Wednesday**_**\- Tutor**,_ Graphics, English (B), _**Break**,_ Maths (B), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

_**Thursday**_**\- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (B), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Social Studies_

_**Friday**_**\- Tutor**,_ English (B), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Social Studies, _**Lunch**_, Social Studies_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes.**

****...** **

**Tenten -1B**

_**Monday**_**\- Tutor**,_ English (C), Maths (B), _**Break**,_ History, Art, _**Lunch**_, Art_

_**Tuesday**_**\- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

_**Wednesday**_**\- Tutor**,_ Art, English (C), _**Break**,_ Maths (B), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

_**Thursday**_**\- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (B), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Ancient Greek_

_**Friday**_**\- Tutor**,_ English (C), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Ancient Greek, _**Lunch**_, Ancient Greek_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes.**

****...** **

**Neji Hyuga -1B**

_**Monday**_**\- Tutor**,_ English (B), Maths (A), _**Break**,_ History, Law, _**Lunch**_, Law_

_**Tuesday**_**\- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

_**Wednesday**_**\- Tutor**,_ Law, English (B), _**Break**,_ Maths (A), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

_**Thursday**_**\- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (A), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

_**Friday**_**\- Tutor**,_ English (B), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Drama, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**...**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes. **

**Gaara -1B**

**_Monday_****\- Tutor**,_ English (B), Maths (A), _**Break**,_ History, Graphics, _**Lunch**_, Graphics_

**_Tuesday_****\- Tutor**,_ Physics, French, _**Break**,_ Biology, English, _**Lunch**_, Geography_

**_Wednesday_****\- Tutor**,_ Graphics, English (B), _**Break**,_ Maths (A), PE, _**Lunch**_, Music_

**_Thursday_****\- Tutor**,_ History, Maths (A), _**Break**,_ EC, Chemistry, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

**_Friday_****\- Tutor**,_ English (B), French, _**Break**,_ PE, Drama, _**Lunch**_, Drama_

**Tutor=1 hour**

**Each Lesson= 1 Hour and 30 minutes. **

It looked like I had Art with Ten, Drama with Neji, Sasuke and Gaara and had English with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji and Maths with Kiba and to top it all off we were all in the same tutor group. This year just couldn't get better.

Everyone else seem to love their time table as much as I do, and we all slowly walk to our classes.

"Shit" Neji shouts and we stop caught off guard by Neji voice "I will meet you guys in Tutor, I have to see my cousin quickly" He adds on before running off. I glance at Tenten and she looked quite disappointed "You can talk to him in History right" I whisper to Tenten but I only get a nod from her.

Once Kiba told us that our tutor name was Kakashi, my heart seemed to skip a beat. Sasuke gave me a look raising his eyebrows. I reply to him with a baffle look. We were both thinking the same thing, there's no way in hell this teacher Kakashi would be the Kakashi who works for my Dad. There has to be a mistake, there just has to be….

"Welcome" A guy beamed, with his silver hair and black mask, he grins and his class. "I am going to be your teacher" He beams not giving me a second look. I send him death stares; no way in hell is he staying here… No way can my babysitter be my teacher too, It's just too weird. Sasuke reads my look and just laughs at me. I give him a quick death stare and then went back to give Kakashi death stares. Kakashi who realised theses stares I have been giving him airs them off and says to the class "I will be giving you your sits, please follow me"

….


	2. Chapter 2

** spxt – Another Update aha, I'll hopefully update every Saturday or Sunday or Monday. Will continue this story!**

** Guest – Thank you very much for reading my story :D**

**Big shout out to GerCheerGirl97, HinataxSama, Szczena, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, x1gbar, Emmabr03, Mockgirl, Uzumakiluver and spxt for favouring and following. **

**Please tell me what you think or any questions you may have. Thank you again ! :D**

Chapter Two- The encounter

_Naruto POV_

After about five minutes of generously giving Kakashi death stares which he comeback with grins which makes my mood foul. Kakashi had us all line up outside while he spent his time calling one student at a time to give us our allocated sits. "Naruto" Kakashi called. I stand straight from leaning my back on the wall and walk towards him "Morning" he whispers only low enough for me to hear, I reply with a big grin and tell him to "die" as quietly as he spoke. Of course I didn't mean it but I knew with Kakashi being here, high school wouldn't be the same. On many levels my freedom would be cut down.

Kakashi only looks at me and smiled. "You sit on the fifth row next to window" and I walk to my sit. My anger towards Kakashi slowly died down when he gives my friends sit next to me.

In the class room there are six rows and six columns all with single desks. I was given the sit on the fifth row next to the window, Sasuke was given the sit right behind me on the sixth row, and Next to Sasuke was Shikamaru. In front of me was Kiba and next to Kiba was Tenten. The sit next to me was empty but next to that was where Gaara sat.

While Kakashi was calling out the names of where people should sit myself and my friends learnt that Neji would be sitting next to Shikamaru, and some girl called Hinata would be sitting next to me. A girl called Ino would be sitting next to Tenten and another girl called Sakura would be sitting next to Gaara, a guy called Sai will be sitting next to Ino and another guy called Choji would be sitting next to Sakura and lastly a guy called Shino will be sitting next to Neji.

I only cared about these people because they were on the same row with people I care about….slightly….

I wonder what the girl would be like next to me, maybe I can scary her and hopefully would swap with Gaara.

Kakashi started calling the attendance "Neji Hyuga" he said, "Here" Neji replied walking through the door followed by a blue hair girl.

"You're late" Kakashi scowled which made me laugh in my head because it is not like Kakashi is 'every late'.

"Sorry Sir, my cousin is new so I had to help her get around" Neji said pointing to the blue hair girl who was hiding behind Neji.

"You must be Hinata" Kakashi said eyeing the blue hair girl.

"Yes Sir" The blue eye girl replied quietly, blushing slightly.

Kakashi went to his desk and looked at his piece of paper. "Neji you're next to Shikamaru and Hinata you're next to Naruto".

I couldn't help but look at the girl. She had long blue hair and pretty sliver eyes. She slowly nodded and followed Neji to her sit which was next to me. Neji realised that I was looking at Hinata far too long then I was meant to and gave me a small frown; I composed myself and looked back to my notebook.

As the blue hair girl got comfortable in her sit next to me, Tenten was the first to talk to her. She turn around the minute Kakashi swore and told everyone he be back in five minutes. "I'm Tenten, Neji closes friends whose a girl" Tenten said while she stretch out her hand, the blue hair girl extended her hand slowly and shyly to connect with Tenten.

"Hinata" the blue ey-…. Hinata replied back. "Hinata, I hope we can become good friends" Hinata nodded.

"Hey" Kiba started but was stopped by Tenten, Gaara and Neji saying "Shut up Kiba" and surprising they all said at the same time, which caused Hinata to giggle. Everyone was in their own world to even realise how cute she was when she giggled. I couldn't help but stare at her, I slightly blushed.

I felt a kick on my chair and turn back to see Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru looking at me with unreadable looks. I glare at them and turn back around. "Let me introduce everyone for ya" Tenten says. "This is Kiba" he points to the guy next to her, and "The freak with the red hair next to you is our loving Gaara" Gaara just glared at Tenten, "On your other side is another annoying freak Naruto" Hinata glance at me but I didn't reply to her glance. I didn't want Neji on my case no matter how cute she was. Tenten then said "the person behind Naruto is Sasuke, and next to Sasuke is Shikamaru" Sasuke and Shikamaru both nod at Hinata and Hinata shyly smiled back.

"Nice to meet you all" she said in a kind voice.

"What's your timetable like Hinata" Neji asked and she got a paper out of her notebook and gave it to Neji. "Oh you took Art and Drama" Neji stated "Guess you be with Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto and I in Drama". Hinata just nodded, and then Tenten scream with excitement "Guess you be in Art with Me and Naruto" she said. "Naruto and I" Gaara corrected gaining a finger up from Tenten causing the group to laugh, Hinata join in laughing. She looked like she felt more at ease with everyone.

Once Kakashi walked back in the room everyone started to get serious. I couldn't focus, whether it was basketball in my mind, or the blue hair….ermm Hinata giggle or whether it was my babysitter being my tutor all of a sudden….I just couldn't focus.

Once our tutorial was finished we walked to our next class. I packed up my things a little too excited, after all English was one of my favourite subjects. "Naruto Uzumaki, can you stay behind please" Kakashi declares tarnishing my mood once more. My friends give me worried glances and I told them to go ahead.

Once everyone was out of the room I turned to Kakashi with an annoying look "What the actual fuck Kakashi"

"I work here actually" Kakashi started while I gave him a baffled look.

"You work for my parents. Don't they pay you enough" I ask with a hint of sarcastic in my voice.

"Of course they do, but part of my Job with your parents is to work here to idiot" Kakashi barks back.

"Don't shout down my throat" I say holding my hands up causing Kakashi to smile a little.

"Very funny boy, but I kept you behind to tell you that I won't get in the way of you high school life. I didn't do it to Deidara or Kurama so I won't do it to you either although Deidara and Kurama went off track, I just really hope you don't"

I look at Kakashi carefully; even though we argue a lot and fight a lot I always know I can trust Kakashi word.

"Thanks" I tell him and added a small smile and left the room. Kakashi does have a kind side to him I guess, while shutting the door I see the group as well as Hinata standing down the hall waiting for me. "About bloody time" Kiba shouted, "I did say you can go" I responded. "Whatever"

"What did Kakashi want" Gaara asked out of curiosity. "Just talking about my brothers" I reply, which is partly true. "He was telling me how they went off track and he doesn't want to do the same" I say dryly.

"You have brothers" Tenten sarcastic ask, and I just give her a puzzle look "Yes Tenten, you known me for many years, I said it before" "But you don't mention them a lot nor have I ever seen them" replied being more seriously. That again was partly true

"They are never about, but they are second year students" I tell them knowing it wasn't just Tenten who was curious "They are twins but not close twins, nor do they look alike nor do they act alike. Deidara more of a party animal and loves to get drunk every other day but Kurama loves to play consoles all the time, he doesn't party as much but more of a smoker then drinker. Deidara part of the football team whereas Kurama part of the hockey team neither of them are captains but are good at what they play".

"What about your parents" Hinata asked,

I slightly froze but soon composed myself "They work down town, never at home" I reply hoping she wouldn't ask more and was glad when she didn't mainly because the bell stopped anyone else from answering any more questions.

"Shit we are late" Kiba said running down the hall with Tenten "We will see you in the break" Tenten shouted, while Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Hinata walked to our English class, lucky they were all in the same class.

Our English teacher was a guy called Iruka Umino. He had brown hair which was tied up and a scar on his nose. "I am Mr Umino but prefer to be called Iruka he told the class, there are seven tables and I want seven to a table, you can pick you sits" he allows all the students to go in. We sit at the round table near the back window, with Me, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, some girl and then Hinata.

Again I was next to Hinata…

The random girl who decided to sit with us was called Sakura. She has short pink hair and green eyes and a cheeky smile.

I glanced at Sasuke and was somehow shocked; he seemed to be a bit interested in this pink hair girl. Yeah she was cute but that was it, maybe she will look nice if she was crying.

"So you are Sasuke" the girl said, getting closer to Sasuke. Our teacher Iruka told us to do a small presentation in the table groups that we were in and that we had to present it afterwards in about a month from now.

Sasuke just nodded at the girl while Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara and I just eyes the scene. Hinata didn't seem interested.

"I am Sakura Haruno" She said resting her arm on Sasuke shoulder. "I hear you do basketball" Sakura asked in a kind voice.

"Yeah" Sasuke replies. He was giving her dead answers which are one of Sasuke biggest habits.

"That's wonderful" she exclaimed "I am a cheerleader-". This was my chance….

"I thought cheerleaders were meant to be sexy" I interrupted her causing everyone on the table to look at me.

"Yeah" she stuttered slight shocked I said that.

"So then how are you a cheerleader if you look like that" I shot

"Look like what" She whispers looking like she was going to cry or get angry at any moment

"You know like a slut and all" I said.

"No-one ever said that to me" She whispers

"Coz they propel wants to be inside you" I dared "Have you ever done it before" I asked

I didn't get a reply from the pink hair girl "I guess you done it with everyone" Still no response from the pink hair girl "So you are a slut then".

"I am not a-" "Slut, Whore" I ask cutting in what every she was going to say "Prostitute" I add on "Because that's clearly what It looks like".

Tears slowly dropped out of her eyes, but I didn't want to stop talking. I didn't feel a bit of guilt. "Maybe you're just a tart" I say looking at my note book.

"Naruto" Sasuke starts, glaring at me. "What" I glare back while the pink hair girl starts to burst out crying.

I receive looks from my friends wondering what pissed me off to start to make someone cry but I don't care. My brother always told me to be honest with people and I was just saying what I saw. If this girl didn't sort herself out then she would have been hurt big time and it looked like no-one was going to tell her so I had too.

Iruka came over and gave Sakura a couple of tissues "Dear dear what wrong Sakura" Iruka ask, he looks over to everyone on the table waiting for someone to say something.

I clearly didn't want to get in trouble on the first day because I knew Kakashi would kill me and my friends wasn't that heartless to sell me out but I knew they would lecture me later on..

"She felt-"I started but was interrupted by the blue hair girl next to me. "Naruto made her cry" She said boldly but shyly. She received looks from everyone on the table. I only looked at her in shocked, I thought she was cool but I guess I was wrong. She glared at me with a deep look in her white/sliver eyes and said "It is not nice to make people cry".

Iruka then looked at Hinata and looked at me

"Naruto right?" Iruka started as I break my stare with Hinata and glance at Iruka

"Yeah"

"I want you to say sorry" Iruka states

"Hell no" I replied a bit angrily that he had to cheek to ask me that.

"Then get out of my class" I look at him blankly, is he seriously going to make me do this.

"Fine" I said gathering my books and bag and standing up to leave.

"Naruto" Sasuke started. "Just say sorry" Shikamaru added.

"I am not saying sorry to some slut" I said raising my voice a bit too loud.

"Some slut yeah" a voice behind me said, I turn to find the principle- Tsunade.

"Follow me" She asked, more like forcing me then giving me an option. "I will take it from here Iruka" She says while waiting for me to follow her.

I knew then that I will be in so much trouble but I couldn't go back on my word, not now anyways. I glance at my friends, clearly not giving the blue hair girl a second look and follow Tsunade out of the room.

…

While in Tsunade office she lecture and lecture me about 'How I should change my habits'. The lecture took so long that I missed both Maths as well as my break time. When it hit the end of my break time she told me to wait outside as she still had 'unfinished business' with me.

I decided that it was best to wait instead of leaving, just because pissing her off more wouldn't be good for me. I took a sit on the floor leaning my back on the wall directly outside the office while Tsunade was talking to other students. I prefer sitting on the floor then the sits that was provided because I felt on the floor no one would notice me.

I take out my notebook and a pencil from my back bag and start drawing the sunset from my memory. I like drawing a lot of things because I feel it is a way for me to get out what I need to get out. I like to communicate through drawing.

While drawing I noticed a certain blue hair girl walking in the office, "I'm here to get my I.D Card" She said every so politely blushing slightly.

"Wait outside Tsunade office, she will give it to you" The lady at the office said.

When the blue eye saw me she didn't say anything and took a sit next to where I was sitting.

"Not going to say sorry huh" I ask her.

"I didn't make a girl cry" she replied.

I look up to her and noticed she wasn't looking at me but looking at her thumps; she was rolling her thumps almost like it was a habit and her face was bright red like she doesn't really speak up…. But yet it looks so innocent. "I got a week detention if that makes you feel better"

"Saying sorry to Sakura would make me feel better Naruto".

"Did Neji ever tell you not to snitch your friends?"

"Since when was we friends" She scolded which caused me to chuckle and made her blush more.

We sit there in silence, me drawing and Hinata waiting for Tsunade to finish shouting at whoever she was shouting at. I felt Hinata look in my direction several times, but I didn't look at her back. We weren't friends so there way not reason too…

Once Tsunade finish shouting she sorted Hinata problems first and then called me back in the office. I watch as Hinata left. She didn't look my way at all which hurt me a bit.

Tsunade followed my gaze and cough.

I stop looking at Hinata and started listening to Tsunade, but all I could actually think about was Hinata. The way she scold me and snitched on me but the way she wouldn't stop looking at me. She was interesting person, a shy interesting person….. actually a shy cute interesting person… completely cute…


	3. Chapter 3

**Big shout out to GerCheerGirl97, HinataxSama, Szczena, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, x1gbar, Emmabr03, Mockgirl, Uzumakiluver, Lily-D13, Unique95, Zeeken, .1, Emmabr03, tsukihime4869 and spxt for favourites and following. **

**Thanks x1gbar for following/ favourites both my stories!**

**Please read The Afterlife (Another story by me)**

** x1gbar Haha I'm good at fluff bits but that will mainly start in a couple of chapter. Real fluff bits that will make you go "AWW" lol and this chapter you will understand why Naruto said what he said :D **

** XaoOfTheMists I had many images of Naruto on my laptop but I can send you a link if you like? **

**Leave reviews please thank you! **

Chapter 3- The Hidden Past

_Naruto POV_

My punishment for what I did to Sakura made me miss most of my lessons. I made it in time for the last 40 minutes for History. While walking to History I felt reckless, so instead of making my way to History I decided to look for a place to chill.

I roamed the school for something I can call a private area.

While walking I make sure I don't run into Tsunade or Kakashi, I just got out of trouble and didn't want to get in anymore trouble today. I also wanted to stay clear of any 2nd years mainly cause of my brothers.

After 10 minutes of looking around, I got bored. My thoughts went to Hinata. The blue hair girl who wasnt 'my friend'.

As I was going to make my way back to History I came to find a locked door on the 5th floor in the building. This building was six floors long and this locked door caught my attention. This long door didn't have a lock on it but was shut tightly, it looked old and dusty that no one would actually want to touch it. There were webs everywhere and it has a no entry sign. The 5th floor doesn't have many students come up here, so once I realized the hall was clear I quickly opened the door. It was jammed and took some time to open but once it opened I quickly went it and shut the door behind me with much trouble.

Inside it was old and dusty. It was a medium size room with furturin that was covered by plastic. There was a table and three couches. There was also a stairs which was covered by dust. I slowly went up the stairs and every step creaked. The steps only had 7 steps that were quite strong but so dirty. Once I reached the 7 steps there was a small floor bit and a window shape door. It was large enough for me to fit though but it was covered with spider webs. I used a stick that was on the seven step to move the spider webs away and pushed the window open. I climb out of the window without much trouble and saw the most beautiful view. It was a view of the city, it seem this window was based at the back of the school so no one would see if anyone was on it and it also seemed this view was quite safe to stay as there was already sits there.

I took of my bag and took out my notebook and took a sit and started drawing. I took my time drawing, I look at every single detail correctly and took my time to draw it carefully. Since I was young I always felt drawing was the best way for me to express my feelings. I didn't have my parents there so I can tell them how I feel and I knew if I told my brothers they would just laugh at me. Kakashi, Obito and Rin was the only people who know how I felt but I was slowly brought out of the habit of telling people how I feel. No good comes from telling people that, only sadness and regret. That's what I always learnt.

I was in my own world till my phone started vibrating. I dropped what I was doing and answer the call

"Where you at" Sasuke ask thought the phone. The background sound made it hard to understand what he was asking but it was bearable,

"Places, what's up"

"Lunch idiot, you coming down" Shit I missed my lesson, I been here for nearly 2 hours. I silently curse myself and reply saying "I am on my way". I hang up and grab my notebook and chuck in my bag and make my way out of the empty room. I make sure no-one would be able to see me.

Once I got off the fifth floor I run down the stairs. The canteen was based on the second floor and the end of the hall. It was quite a large hall and there was many different sits, enough for everyone in the school to be able to get seated. As I walked in there it was obviously which people you should stay close to and the people you shouldn't.

I straight away notice my group sitting on a 13 seated table that was based right next to the a big window. At the table were Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Hinata. Who also sat on the table was Sakura, Ino who I recognise from my tutor group, as well as Shino, Sai and Choji who was also in my tutor group. There was also a guy who has a green jumpsuit that was placed under his t-shirt and brushy eyebrows. He was quite loud and sat next to Tenten and Neji. There was a spare sit next to Sasuke and Gaara which I presumed was were I should sit. I start to walk to them but was stop by a certain older brother. Kurama glares at me with his red eyes.

"What" I ask kinder annoyed that he stopped me to talk to me.

"Mum said dinner is at 8 so be on time" He answers giving me a ten pound note "You forgot to get money from mum" He adds on then walks off. I turn to look at him, 'Kurama so weird' I tell myself and walk to the table.

"What that one of your brothers" Tenten ask

"Yeah" I mumble and only to get a shriek from Tenten. "Isn't he hot Ino" Tenten tells Ino. "He actually is" Ino replies.

"Power of Love" the guy with brushy eyebrows yell.

"Very funny Lee" Tenten replies and then looks at Naruto "You guys actually look alike but he is HOT" emphasising on the 'hot'. The girls go in their own convestion about 'how hot my brother is' and the boys talk about sports.

The new people on the table were quite funny, Lee was funny, Ino was like Tenten, Sai was scary, Shino was quiet and Choji was eating a lot.

I glance at Sakura while everyone was talking about their history lesson. Sakura was wearing a baggy jumper and pulled her skirt down. I felt a bit bad and then Hinata's words came back in my head 'Saying sorry to Sakura would make me feel better Naruto', I looked at Hinata and she looked a bit down but did join in and laugh with everyone, a sweet laugh.

But Sakura got what she was given. I could have done it better but I was actually helping her. No-one every told her the truth and I thought if I told her the truth she would think. Sakura didn't seem like a bad person but the way she was flirting was like she only wanted one thing and I didn't want a random girl nor my best friend to go through that pain and if Sakura kept doing what she was doing she might just end up hurting herself.

I guess I just told her in the wrong way. I was never good at talking to people. I found it annoying and disturbing. 'Why should I help others' is the only thing that went through my mind but I couldn't help it. I wanted to help her and did it in the wrong way and even now knowing I was the one who made her upset I still want to help her.

"What do you wanna be when you're older Sakura" Tenten asked. Sakura who seemed to be in her own world snapped out and looked Tenten then glanced at us all. Our eyes meet but I cut the connection quickly but turning the other way.

"Not quite sure" Sakura replied trying to keep a strong face. Everyone knew she wanted to cry and the all probly knew that it was me that made her this way. I can feel Tenten glares at me but I don't look at her back.

I look up to Hinata who was looking at me, blushing slightly but just looking at me. I then remember what she said to me. Tenten makes the convestion turn to something else but I cut in saying

"Sorry Sakura" I said looking towards the table.

"hu-" Sakura started but was cut by Tenten "Sorry for what Naruto" she ask sternly looking at me like she wanted to hit me, I give her a quick glance and look at Sakura.

"Sorry.. errm...Sorry for what I said in English" I tell Sakura looking at her straight.

"You didn't mean it?" She said looking like she was about to cry.

My heart dropped a little and said "Of course I didn't"

She only sniffles and Tenten gets up to hug her. Tenten gives me a 'Well done' look knowing never in my 18 years have I ever said sorry to someone. Of course all my friends were shocked but I don't look at them, I force myself to get up and get some food. 'I don't feel like lunch' I tell myself, grabbing a bottle of water and left the hall.

I made my way to the fields and take a sit under the tree and take out my notebook and start drawing again. I made sure my main friends saw me leave so I knew they would come and get me when its time for the next lesson. The fields were big and long, with many students sitting and playing some ball. The fields were directly behind the canteen so the noise of the canteen and the noise of the outdoor almost made a song.

I turn to a new page and start to draw randomness. I started to draw how I felt when I made Sakura cry, and how Hinata gave me that look, how my brother came up to me, how I felt when I actually spoke to the Hyuga girl. I gather all these feelings and drew them on a page.

I was nearly finished but then was stopped by a pink hair girl taking a sit next to me. "Hi" she mumbled. I glance at her but she wasn't looking my way. "Sasuke said you would be here drawing" she started as I place my pencil down. "We all thought you went to get Lunch but when you didn't come back and was nowhere to be seen Sasuke said you didn't eat and wanted to draw so I decide to come and give you something" She had a cheese sandwich in her hand. "So I was wondering if you wanted this sandwich" She asked holding the sandwich.

I sight and took the sandwich from her dropping my book on the grass. "Thank you" I mumbled back and she just smiled.

"Can we start again?" she extended her hand "Sakura" she says I look at her and laugh "Naruto" I reply back taking her hand.

She laughs and looks at my notebook on the ground "Can I have a look please" she ask and I only nod.

"I don't really show people but you can, because of the sandwich" I start to take a bit out of the sandwich. She looks at my last piece that I just drew and she touches it with care "Why is it so sad" she ask and I only look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it looks gloomy. There isn't anything that is happy about this picture, it is beautiful but if you really look at it, it is like pain" She looks at the drawing carefully "The feeling in this picture is sad and hard, it's like the picture is struggling to become someone or something"

I look at her in a baffled look "Is it obviously" I ask

She looks at me then says "No, but I can see it because I felt that way before"…"Can I trust you" she ask and I only nod.

"When I was in middle school I was always picked on. My hair or the way I spoke or my temper. I was never given a way out. I felt upset and I hated people. No-one was there to help me or care for me and it was hard.. Till one day someone told me if I become cute they would stop so I did so, I change everything about myself, the way I dress, the things I did.. Boys stopped picking on me which made the girls stop which made me a bit happier. The boys was under my fingers and the girls respected me but that wasn't enough. A guy asked me out and we stated going out. we acted like a couple which I was so happy about. He was my first. But actually he didn't care about me all he cared about was sex, which made me feel like shit. One day he invited his friends over to have sex and I stupidly agreed to it because he told me he loved me. That's when everything went down. His friends told everyone I had sex with them all when it was actually two of them and I couldn't deny it because of my boyfriend at that time, he told me not and I loved him and did as I was told. When I found out he was sleeping with best friends who I though was my friends it killed me and you know what he told me" She looked at me " 'That I was a slut and a slut should just open her legs and shut the fuck up' I cried, I was young and foolish and cried. Soon 'Sakura the slut' was my new name; People said I slept with the whole school. Going through all that I stop trusting people and flirting with people made it easier for me to forget how stupid I was. So flirting became part of me but it makes me sick every time I think about it. But at English it was different with Sasuke; I actually didn't feel sick flirting with him. He actually made me feel real"

She stopped talking and looks back at this drawing "Seeing this drawing represents how I feel when I think about how I placed all my trust in one person and having it crushed and having to keep that inside but the drawing looks like the person went through more".

"Have you told anyone" I ask

She shakes her head "No, I told you because I felt after seeing your drawing you would understand more than anyone"

I look at her and she looks back. I then look towards to fields and decided to tell her something about myself. "I won't tell no-one". I sight and then say "My Mum and Dad works all the time, so I was always left with my old brothers and three babysitters. It was annoying, I felt alone, like I had no-one there. I felt selfish, I wanted my parents back because they belong to us more than anyone. One day my mum and dad started arguing and they were shouting 'They are your kids' or 'I need to run the business for this family'. My older brothers and my babysitters tried to stop there argument because it was getting out of hand. My mum was slapping my Dad and my Dad was trying not to hit back. I ran to my mum and tried to get her to stop but she pushed me out of the way….. and I fell down the stairs…... All I remember was my mum shouting my name…. I was out for almost two week and was taken into care because of my 'parents actions'. I didn't even get to say good bye to my mum or dad. I was in Care for about two years, my new parent who was called Orochimaru who wasn't the ideal parent. He was cruel and I hated him. He would call it 'Experiments' seeing how long I can last in a wooden box or last without any food. I wouldn't say anything at first because I felt I will hurt my Mum and Dad by making them worry and I was to scare too". I took a breather, I haven't told much about my real life apart from Sasuke.

"After my mum and dad got full custody over me, everything changed. They said sorry many times and was happy for me to be back, but I wasn't happy to be back. I just didn't want to be there. My attitude changed towards them all and they all saw that and then one day when they saw my bruise on my neck my mum asked me to take of my shirt. Of course I argue back but my shirt came off and they saw my body was with many bruises and cuts. There was a lot of crying and shouting but I still didn't say anything. Them having the money got Orochimaru sent down and they thought everything would go back to normal but.."

"But what" Sakura ask, I turn to her a smile and said "But it never did. There more but I rather not mention it now."

Sakura smiled and said "I understand, but I feel like I understand you better now after you told me a little about your life… Thank you"

"Sorry about before, I find it hard to" "I understand" Sakura told me cutting in what I was about to say "It's all okay" she smiled.

I laughed and she smiled. Her smile was sweet but I felt Hinata smile was the best. "You really like Sasuke don't you" I asked her which caused her to blush and she just nodded.

This year is gonna be fun for sure. I felt Sasuke needed some love life because he acted too cold.

"I-"Sakura started but was cut off by Tenten "Sakura! Naruto!" She shouted embarrassing Sakura and Naruto "Lesson time. Let's go". Behind Tenten stood all of our friends who was seated at the table. Sakura just smiled when she saw everyone but smiled more when she saw Sasuke.

"It's really bait" I tell Sakura and walked ahead of her, she just ran to catch up on me and punch my arm causing me to laugh and cry.

"Shut up Shānnarō!" Sakura mumbled.

~/~

**A lovely Sakura and Naruto scene to show their friendship and horrible past. Next chapter will be more HinataxNaruto! Their love will blossom next chapter! And will be doing other POV soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big shout out to GerCheerGirl97, HinataxSama, Szczena, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, x1gbar, Emmabr03, Mockgirl, Uzumakiluver, Lily-D13, Mayonese, Unique95, Zeeken, tsukihime4869, fuuwindgoddess, Ayrmed, universal cynicism, Donov3, gabydlcrz, .1 and spxt for favourites and following. Sorry for anyone I missed out :/ **

**Thanks to x1gbar and Universal cynicism for liking both 'The Afterlife' and 'True Love'.**

**Question for you all? Would you want Rin to end up with Obito or Kakashi as I will be doing a chapter about them very soon! You tell me and I will pick the name of who was mentioned most. Thanks x**

Chapter 4- The realization

_**Naruto POV**_

The first couple of weeks went by quickly. Each lesson became more fun and interesting. Our group expanded over the past week and the people in our group I felt were reliable.

On the first day we found out that our basketball trail got held back a week, of course when the trail came I got in with my skills, as well as Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Lee. Lee of course was faster than us all which made me try my best to beat him.

Basketball practice was always on a Tuesday after Geography, Wednesday after Music and Thursday after Drama for an hour.

It was the third most fun in this school. Second was of course my friends making me laugh but first would have to be Hinata.

Although I don't speak much to Hinata I can't stop looking at her. At first I thought I was being cautious while looking at her but soon Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara and Sasuke realised but surprising didn't say anything to me.

Hinata became really close to Sakura, Ino and Tenten. She was slowly coming out her shy self. It was a Tuesday lunch time and Kiba sat next to Hinata flirting with her. "You have really pretty eyes" He says moving closer to Hinata.

I tried not to look but I just couldn't help it. "Kiba stop it" Tenten growls "Someone already has their eyes on Hinata idiot" This made the whole table stop what they were doing.

"Who" Kiba asked. I glance at Tenten who only looked back at me slightly "Not telling" she teased everyone and made most of them moan.

"Tell us" Lee asked "You can't just leave it like that" Sai added on but Tenten wasn't giving up. Sakura and Ino just giggled.

I look at Hinata and saw her blushing slightly looking down at her thumps. She looked up to look at me and once our eyes had contact we both quickly looked the other way. Whether or not our reaction was recognisable to our friends I couldn't help but blush a bit._ 'Daam why did Tenten have to say that' _

_**Sasuke POV**_

Unknown to my best friend, myself, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara all be watching from afar about how Hinata and Naruto acted. Last week they didn't speak but they couldn't help but both look at each other without the other person realising. Every time they would look at each other or make eye contact they would both start blushing madly.

Today at lunch was a good example, Tenten being Tenten told everyone someone had their eyes on Hinata which looked like it scared Naruto not knowing Tenten was talking about him.

Naruto was so simply minded at times, he didn't really understand girls at all nor did he really understood feeling. It was weird for myself, Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara to see Naruto care for anyone who wasn't part of his longest friends.

Neji being the over protective one didn't say anything about how Naruto and Hinata was acting. Usually I thought he would be the first to tell Naruto to 'Piss off' but I guess he saw what we saw and that was Naruto changing. Naruto was the type who would make someone cry and would be happy about it. He has also never blushed in his life and I don't even know if he know he is doing so.

First when he apologising to Sakura, I saw and many others saw too that him and Hinata was having a stare out which obviously meant that Hinata had something to do with Naruto apologising to Sakura. Naruto got closer to Sakura which sort of hurt me a bit.

As the days turned to weeks Naruto and Sakura was really close, of course Naruto didn't forget about us boys but it was still weird. I myself think Sakura a nice person but it feels weird.

Sakura is a strong girl but annoying but through that annoying attitude she is a kind hearted girl. I noticed Sakura feelings for me in the first week but Sakura and Naruto both thought it was a secret.

Sakura was quite cute when we were at Law together. I was in Law with Neji, Lee and Sakura and Sakura sat next to me. She was couldn't help but glance at me many times but I only looked the other way not giving her much notice.

It's when after lunch on our first day of Law was when I saw a Sakura that I liked. A Sakura who became more life and more herself. I knew whatever she told Naruto made her feel better, whether she was angry at Naruto or just telling him secrets it gave Sakura the confidence that she needed to be who she wanted to be.

Sakura now not just that sexy girl from Class 1B but the Sakura Hano from class 1B, which was something I felt Sakura was proud off.

Sakura also had her cute moments and weird ones, something that I couldn't help but smile at from time to time.. she was just rubbing off on me, more than others would have.

Guess the pink hair girl is just special.

_**Naruto POV**_

Geography is one of the most annoying and boring lessons ever. I could die in this lesson and I wouldn't actually mind.

Although I had Geography with all my friends our teacher (Mr Ebisu) who loved wearing his shades and love talking for ages was annoying.

Ebisu sat me near the front because he said 'I look like trouble'. So I decided to make his lessons living hell. The good thing about my sit was the Hinata was right next to me, the bad thing was I can feel all my friends eyeing holes in my back, watching my slightly, especially Neji who I felt glaring at me 24/7.

"I want you to spilt up in two, with the person next to you and you have two hour to explain what you feel global warming is, and explain it the best you can. You have two hours to come back to this room so we can present it. Those who don't come back will get in trouble and those who takes ages to come back will stay longer." Ebisu said. The whole class just groaned.

While everyone was getting in their pairs, I turned to look at Hinata "Guess we are partners" I smile. She only replied with a cute small blush and a small nod.

If all she was going to do is blush, _Lord help me_ because I knew would be in trouble.

"Do you like Geography Hinata" I ask her wanting to know more about her.

She starts to pack her books up. "I kinder' like it but I don't hate it" She answers me.

"Hmmm"

"What" she says defensively looking at me straight on like I was going to say something bad. I was kinder shocked she didn't blush yet like she usually does so I decided to look back at her. About 30 seconds of a stare out she turn towards her bag pack blushing.

I just laugh, "Shall we go. I have the perfect place" gaining a nod from Hinata, I take my bags and equipment that was given from the teacher, we leave the ready half empty classroom, mainly cause the rest of the groups has gone to find their own place to do their work.

Walking with Hinata was strange. It was quiet. I glance at Hinata a couple of times and saw her looking on the floor. "Hina-"

"I thought we wasn't friends" Hinata whispered. I was slightly disappointed that she said that with a sad face .

"I thought that was because of Sakura" I told her as we were walking up the stairs to the 5th floor.

I glanced at Hinata to catch her smile "You and Sakura seem really close" It looks like she loves changing the convestion very quickly, I smile quickly to myself.

"Yeah I guess so. You seem close to the girls too?"

"They are very nice people and I respect them"

"Respect them? How" I ask baffled, I have never heard anyone saying they respect someone.

Hinata looks at me as we reach the 5th floor and said "They are respectful people" I decided to leave it there because we reached our desnation.

"It's a door" Hinata pointing at the rusty door

"Naa of course it isn't" I replied sarcastic "It's a wall"

She gives me a look and then says "Why are we here"

"Just follow me" I take the lead and check there is no one near us and then opens the rusty door. Once open I tell Hinata to go in, she was reluctant at first but went it, I follow after her and shut the door behind me.

"It's a room" She states.

"Naa it's a door" I sarcastic say.

She glares at me again, blushing slightly. "Sarcastic people are not that smart" She states and puts her tongue out at me. Then she blushes a deeper red

"Sorry" she says.

"Sorry for what" I ask.

"For acting weird"

I look at her and soon understand what she is talking about. She a shy person but with me she so open. She must feel her being open with me is weird and that I might find her weird.

I take her hand and take her up the stairs

"You ain't weird, I like it" I tell her with a small blush on my face. I don't look back at her while walking up the stairs because it was embarrassing for me to hold her hand. I didn't mean to but it sort of just happened. Her hand was super soft and fitted perfectly in mine. I only chuckle at the thought of her blushing. .

Once we get near the window, I open it with my hand that isn't connect with Hinata's and slide the window open, we then disconnect hands and I then climb through the window and helped Hinata get through.

Surprising I connect my hand back with Hinata and she accepted it. I glance down at her to see her blushing.

"We here" I point out obviously to the fact that because our hands are connected that it was distracting Hinata to realise where we were. As soon as she realised where she was a big grin came on her face.

Her smile shocked me slightly. Her smile was warm, happy and felt light... I felt a blush creep on my cheek… she was beautiful….

I couldn't stop but look at her but was slightly upset when she moved her hand out of mine to get a better view.

"Woow, this is amazing" She stated looking at the view. "It's so pretty" She tells me, and looks at me when I didn't reply back to her.

"What's up" She asked as the wind blew her hair making her look prettier than ever. I only blush slightly making her blush deeper "Let's do this" she mummers and I nod in agreement. This is the only time we have actually been together alone…rather not scary her off.

I watch her take a sit on the provided sits and then I follow by taking the sit next to her.

"How did you find this place" She ask

"Looking around"

"Must have spent ages then"

"Sorta" She takes out her notebook and pen and looks at me "What should we write" She asked.

I chuckle "I am not good at all this, drawing and basketball is basically my strong points"

I made her smile slightly "I prefer drawing too" she states while I take out my sketch book.

"What is your favourite colour" I ask getting a new page in my sketch book to draw Hinata "And can I draw you"

"I like purple and yeah su-wait what" She yells which cause me to laugh

"Please" I look at her, I know exactly what to say "you're really pretty at the moment and I want to draw that" I put my tongue out causing her to blush "I am joking" _Not really_.

She doesn't say anything in reply but gets comfortable in her sit; I take that as a yes.

I slowly start drawing her while asking her casual questions, wanting to know more about her and her life style.

"What about your mum" I ask careless

After a minute of Hinata not replying I glance up from my drawing to see a fragile Hinata "My mum died 2 years ago" She whispers.

I look at her in the eye "Sorry to hear" I whisper back knowing I bought back bad memories.

Hinata only brushes the tears that were forming in her eyes away "It's okay"

"Were you lonely" I ask and she only looks at me "I mean as the oldest were you lonely"

"Very" is the only reply I get from her. We continued to look at each other for a few moments.

"I miss her" Hinata whispers allowing the tears that were gone come back tears.

I speedily put my books down and get up to hug her and she hugs me back tightly as I allowed her to cry on my top. "I know" I whisper rubbing her back.

I wanted to confront her and look after her but I don't actually know her pain. I have both my parents here so I wouldn't understand the pain she going through and it gave me a bit of pain in my chest.

While Hinata was crying she started telling me about her mum. I hugged her while she told me about her mum, the type of person her mum was and how important her mum was to her. I allowed her to speak and gave her the ears to listen like she wanted.

After she finished she released herself from me and rubbed her eyes "Sorry and thank you"

I only smile as a reply

"It so easy speaking to you" she whispers looking on the floor.

"Thank you for telling me" I tell her

"Sor-"Hinata got cut off by her phone going off. She answers the phone call only to groan down the phone "Ok bye" She hangs up and grabs her things "We are 30 minutes late to lesson Naruto" making me groan too, I quickly pick up my things as Hinata followed me out. I take Hinata hand and thankfully she allows me to keep hold of it.

As we walk back we weren't exactly rushing but we wasn't taking our time either. The hallway was quite empty.

"Please don't tell anyone about my mum"

"I presume Neji knows then"

"Of course he does but pleases Naruto, no-one apart from Neji"

I only smile and tighten my hand around hers "Of course I won't Hinata" knowing that I wanted to talk to Neji after practice anyways.

"I wonder what we going to say after all we didn't do any work" I tell Hinata and caused her to giggle as we were close to our classroom. "I wonder" she says taking her hand out of mine as she opened the classroom door.

Of course I felt sad that her hand wasn't connecting with mine anymore.

"You're late!" Mr Ebisu shouted as we walked in the class and took out sits.

By the end of the lesson Hinata and I got in trouble for not actually doing any work, thankfully it wasn't just us that didn't do work. Our dentation was tomorrow after our last lesson which made me smile because it meant more time to talk to Hinata alone.

After the lesson finish our group all went our separate ways. We bid bye to the Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Sai, Choji and Shino. Shikamaru decided to come with us although he doesn't play basketball he was voted as head manager because of his brains. As everyone was saying good bye to everyone, Hinata glanced at me and blush smiling. I smiled back causing her to blush more and watch her leave. Of course Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Kiba and Lee noticed this.

"You better not do anything to Hinata" Neji says viciously in front of Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke and Lee which caused them to laugh. "Of course not Neji" I tell him, obviously lying to myself, gaining a look from Sasuke.

Practice went well but I couldn't focus as I usually could do. All I could think about was Hinata. The girl crying face and blushing face and even that really pretty smile. Something was seriously wrong with me.

I grab Neji once practice was over "lets talk" I ask him stopping him from leaving. He only gives me a look and nods. We bid fall well to the rest and decided to go to the roof to talk.

"Tell me about Hinata's mum" I ask Neji only get a baffled look "She told me earlier on" I answer his baffled look.

Neji composed himself "If she told you then why don't you ask her"

"She told me about how her mum was like but not what actually happened. Anyways she was in tears" I tighten my fist "I never want her to cry like that again" I told him.

He only looks at me a sight and says "Fine I will tell you" I look at him and smiles a little "But you have to tell me what your relationship with Hinata is" He says angrily, like if I said the wrong thing he would probably kill me. My smile disappeared. Neji protective side was coming out. We just look at each other and I sight and said "I am falling for her... I think.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Big shout out to GerCheerGirl97, HinataxSama, Szczena, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, x1gbar, Emmabr03, Mockgirl, Uzumakiluver, Lily-D13, Mayonese, Unique95, Zeeken, tsukihime4869, fuuwindgoddess, thedarkpirateking, Velvetrose102, MYK-ON, nico2883, Ayrmed, universal cynicism, Donov3, gabydlcrz, Stephehh, .1 and spxt for favourites and following. Sorry for anyone I missed out :/ **

**Thanks to x1gbar, Universal cynicism, nico2883 and MYK-ON for liking both 'The Afterlife' and 'True Love'.**

**Taking a bit of a risk with this chapter but please continue to like as much more NaruoxHinata will be happening.**

**Another chapter a day after my last upload. Please review and also tell me who you would want Rin to end up with? Kakashi or Obito?**

** Guest- Thank you very much, please keep reading**

Chapter 5- The Friendship Bond

**Sasuke POV**

I walk in the front room to see Itachi and Kurama sitting there laughing. They looked up to greet me

"Hello" Kurama said

"Welcome back" Itachi smiled "Why you back so late?" Itachi asked.

"I was with the guys. Basketball" I tell Itachi taking a sit next to the fire place because of the coldness "Where Rika or Hikaru" I ask Itachi.

"Rika should be back any second and Hikaru is upstairs doing his homework" Itachi says then turns to Kurama and they start talking about their day.

I only smile at the young couple watching them talk/argue. Kurama was always more alive when he came over here. This was probably a side Naruto haven't even seen yet.

Rika was my annoying younger sister. She is two years younger than me, but she looks more like me then Itachi. She has long black straight hair and full on fringe with dark black eyes. Hikaru is my younger brother, who is three years younger than me. He has jet black spiky hair with black eyes.

Itachi basically been looking after us since we were born, mainly cause our parents were busy with their business in America and they usually move there during the year and come back for summer/ Christmas. Not like they are not there for us because they always come back for Christmas holiday, and when they do come back they act like real parents, come to our sports days, take us shopping, make meals, come to our schools, unlike Naruto parents who doesn't do as much they do. They also phone us every week and talk to us for hours on end.

Kurama is usually here most days but I don't tell Naruto this, mainly for the reason is that Itachi and Kurama are in a relationship. They have been going out for a while now. It not like I don't mind them but Kurama prefers that his family doesn't know what so ever which means I have to lie to Naruto at times.

Myself, Hikaru, Rika are quiet cool with their relationship.

I respect Itachi a lot, since he has been looking after us for our life he was held back in his studies, being three years older than me but still in his second year. He now is the top student and doesn't really tell people his age apart from Kurama. His one of the coolest in the year.

Rika walks through the door "Hey all" and goes straight upstairs while Kurama answers a call "Yes alright Deidara" he says putting the phone down, and then turns to Itachi "Have to go now, family dinner" Itachi only smiled. Truly Itachi didn't want Kurama to go but understood Kurama situation better than most. "I will walk you out"

Kurama turn to me "Is Naruto okay" he ask. Kurama had a habit to do this, he would always ask me about Naruto instead of going to Naruto himself. Guess he had trouble talking to Naruto but I wouldn't blame him, Naruto was a hard guy to talk to.

"He got in a fight" I tell him "and his probably a bit grump as well"

Kurama and Itachi rise their eyebrows at me "he will tell you in short time" I tell them, Itachi just laughed while Kurama smiled "Fair play" he says and walks out of the door followed by Itachi.

Once Kurama left Rika came down stairs "Awwh I thought Kurama was staying for dinner" who was slowly followed by Hikaru "Why didn't Naruto come over"

"They have a family dinner" Itachi told them as he took a sit on the coach and change the TV over.

Hikaru sat next to Itachi while Rika sat on the other arm chair

"I miss Naruto Big bro" Rika started. She had a massive crush on Naruto which actually annoyed me, not that I mind but Rika was too young to even think about boys. I will kill anyone that tries to touch her.

Itachi just laughs; he isn't as protective as I am when it comes over your younger sister being with guys.

"Naruto busy" I grumble. This was one of the many reasons why my sister was annoying. It was always about her love for Naruto.

"You should invite your friends over soon Sasuke" Itachi asked.

"It's not like you haven't met them all before Itachi" I told him knowing where he is getting at.

"But he hasn't seen some of your friends" Hikaru says winking his eye at me.

Rika just laughed knowing where this convestion is going "Who is Sakura again" Rika asked me.

"Shut up" I groan at them all which caused them to laugh. The only reason they know about Sakura was because I usually have long phone calls with Sakura. This started about a week ago but I can never get bored talking to her. The girl talks hell of a lot and its sweet hearing her voice.

My thoughts go back to Naruto and Neji while my siblings start talking about a TV show.

I completely understand where Neji coming from consider I have a sister of my own but would I hurt that person like Neji did to Naruto, even knowing that that person probably loves my sister. Its obviously Naruto loves Hinata, well like her but Naruto not that bad I think… I hope…

_**Naruto POV**_

To think that Neji would actually punch me was quite funny. I quickly run to my bedroom before any of my family could ask me anything. I look in the mirror at the marks that Neji gave me. My eye was a bit swollen, turning dark purple , and my lower lip was cut, there was a small cut on my head which was still bleeding and my rib was bruises all over.

I recall my fight with Neji.

_Once I told Neji how I think I felt about Hinata I didn't have time to react, he punched me in my eye and I fell to the floor. Kick me four times on my ribs in the same spot. He then got on top of me and punched me again but I quickly doges only gaining a small cut on my head. He was going to punch again which I knew I couldn't doges, luckily for me Sasuke, Kiba and Lee grab Neji off me and pulled him back. They were struggling holding Neji._

_I only coughed up blood and sat upwards with Shikamaru and Gaara help. _

"_What the fuck wrong with you Neji" Kiba started, trying to hold Neji down. I knew the minute Neji was free he would start punching me again. _

_Neji didn't say anything, he was breathing hard and fast. "Get off me" He growled. _

"_Hinata wouldn't be happy if Naruto hurt now would she" Kiba stated which made everyone look at him "It is obviously that they both like each other" Kiba said, and soon Neji stopped struggling._

"_Then why did you flirt with her a lunch" I spoke up. Every word hurt to say._

"_To see if you will do anything about it of course" Kiba answered back._

_I only glared at him. If I wasn't hurt I would totally beat the shit out of him. _

"_You felt jealousy right" Kiba asked me._

_I only looked on the floor, breathing heavily from the pain. _

"_Naruto do you know why I hit you" Neji said calmly_

"_Coz your crazy" _

"_Coz she my cousin. You told me that she cried in front of you, then you must know she is delicate right"_

_I only look at Neji while the rest listen in._

"_If she delicate how the fuck can I leave her to someone who can't even admits that they like her"_

"_But I-" I stop myself, recalling the words I told Neji before. '__**I am falling for her…I think'**_

_Shit I knew I shouldn't added that __**'Think'**_

"_You are one of the coolest guys, girls are gonna flirt with you and you will probably let it go on. I know you too well and know you will probably hurt her"_

"_Jheeze Neji" I yell back slightly pissed off "I am not bloody perfect you know and I am new to all this shit… You act like you all bloody talk when you can't even tell Tenten the truth" I straight away regret what I said.._

"_That's not the same" Neji says sternly. _

"_It bloody is. Do you know how much your hurting Tenten then?" I look at Neji evilly._

_I wish I just stop talking_

"_Tenten loves you but you act like she doesn't exist, you act like she a nobody to you, when clearly you love her!" _

_Everyone was quite, and no one said anything. Neji looked at me while everyone else was looking at us both._

_I felt bad for saying that to Neji, now knowing how hard it was to admit something as important as this _

"_I like Hinata okay" I tell Neji I rub my neck from clear embarrassment. I look on the floor then look back at Neji "But It's all new to me"_

_I was blushing like mad, but there was nothing I could do. I had to tell Neji how I felt and because everyone was there they just had to hear. _

"_Sorry for what I said" I added on._

_Kiba and Lee just laughs, Gaara smiles and Shikamaru says "You finally admit it idiot"_

"_They are both idiots" Sasuke says directing it at Neji and myself. We all just smile.._

But boy Neji can sure pack a punch, I slowly rub my ribs flinching in pain. It was durable pain but it still hurt. At least after we had our mini fight he told me what I needed to know which I was grateful to know.

"Naruto! Kurama! Deidara! Dinner now" Mum shouted quite angrily.

I quickly take my shirt off because of the blood stains, put on a clean jumper and leave my school trousers on. I clean up the cut on my head and quickly hide it with my hair. I then put a bandage around my ribs to keep the pain in. I look at my eye and saw it was dark purple around and wasn't that swollen thanks to Gaara ice pack. I placed on a cap and quickly went to my desk to sort out my bag. I took out all my school books and left my art book, my phone charger, a basketball, a joggers bottom and two spare tops and take it down stairs with me. I wanted to go park before dinner but coz I can came back late I might as well do it afterwards.

"Naruto! Kurama!" My mum shouted louder, thank goodness Kurama was late as well or mum would have probably killed me. She hates repeating herself.

I run down stairs with my bag and walk to the dining room. I take a sit and keep my head low knowing I don't want anyone to ask me about my eye. Each movement is painful but I had to keep a straight face.

At the table was my mum, dad, Deidara, Kakashi, Obito and Rin. Kakashi sat in the middle of Obito and Rin while I sat next to Deidara. On the two head on the table was sat my Dad and Mum. I was right opposite Kakashi…

"Kurama hurry the hell up" My mother shouted warning Kurama. Deidara was texting on his phone, probably talking to his many girlfriends. Dad was reading the newspaper while Kakashi, Obito and Rin were in their own conversation.

Kurama ran in and took a sit next to me. His hair was down and he looked bored.

"Now we can eat, Deidara phone away now, Naruto hat off" Deidara groaned and I froze.

Once Deidara put his phone away mum look at me "Hat off now Naruto" she said.

"Can't I just keep it on today" I ask not looking at anyone but the table. Soon Deidara clocked why I wanted to wear a hat.

"He got in a fight" Deidara snicker and pushing my hat off me showing my bruised eyes.

My mum just gasped, and my dad asked "You got in a fight"

"No of course I didn't" I told them clearly lying,

Deidara pushed me of my sit and grab my face while pinning me down "A nasty bruised there little brother, almost like someone punched you" I elbowed his face knocking him off me causing him to groan.

"You little shi-"

"STOP IT" my mother yelled causing us all to look at her. Deidara glared at me and then took his sit. I stood up and took my hat "Didn't I teach you not to fight Naruto" She says kindly which set a trigger and pissed me off.

"No you didn't teach me shit Mother" I tell her "I think it was Orochimaru that taught me everything" Again I wished I never spoke.

I look at my mother who was on the brick of tears. I was just being honest, she didn't teach me anything that's the honest truth. She was never they to teach me anything…

"I didn't mean-"

"Get out" she whispers. I look at her with hurt in my eyes.

"Kushin-"my Dad started but was cut off by my mum

"Get out and cool your head you silly boy". I look at my mum and tears were dropping out of her eyes.

Jheeze I have a good habit of making people cry don't I?...

My body was shaking from anger but more from regret from seeing my mum cry. Before I say anything else wrong I walk out taking my bag and running down the road. I allow the tears to come out of my eyes.

I ran and ran to where ever my legs would take me..

**Sasuke POV**

We were just about to go the bed from chilling in the front room as a family when there was a knock on the door. I look towards the door then look at Itachi who went to open the door. Hikaru and Rika just stood behind watching from the distance.

Once Itachi opens the door a red hair guy runs into his arms. Itachi straight away responds by hugging Kurama and shutting the door with his legs. "What is wrong Kurama" Itachi whispers caring. "Naruto hasn't come back" Kurama says in a quiet and upset voice "His been gone for the last six hours. He and mum had an argument and mum told him to leave but he usually comes back within the hour and his phones off. I don't know what to do Itachi.. Everyone panicking and Naruto, Naruto …. His just not answering…".

My heart fell. His best friend was reckless at times and his done a lot of things that no-one but me knew about. I quickly take out my phone from my pocket calling Naruto number straight away but it goes straight to voice message. It's now midnight, Naruto never stayed out this late.

Itachi looks at me then says "Hikaru, Rika go to bed. Kurama can you look after them for a while" Kurama only nods and takes a sit on the stairs and takes his phone out.

I take my coat from the stairs and place it on ready to go outside. Itachi stops me "Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"To find my best friend" I yell back

"Then I am coming with you. HIKARU RIKA BED NOW" Itachi goes and grabs his car keys while Rika and Hikaru take a sit on the stairs comforting Kurama.

"Let's go Sasuke" Itachi says and I nod and follow him out of the door in to his car.

**Naruto POV**

I don't know how long I have been walking for, nor did I really care. I was able to see the sunset on a mountain near my school, after then I just kept walking. All I could think about what who I was and how I act and who was the number one person I blame. I felt sorry for my mum when I spoke to her like that but I can't help my angry, nor can I help the way I act. True honestly I blame Orochimaru. He was the one who made me like this and I hate him for that.

My tummy growled which snapped me out my thoughts. I look around for something to be open so I can grab a bit but all the main shops seem to been closed for a couple of hours now. I kept walking a bit more down a street till I saw a 24/7 café. I quickly ran in and took a sit near to the window.

The lady came over and asks me what I wanted; I take out the change from my pocket and order a bacon sandwich and strawberry milkshake.

I glance at the clock to see that it was 12.30 in the morning. I am pretty sure I walked out about 6 hours ago. Daam my parents must be worri- wait why would they care anyways.

I take out my phone and put it on, I didn't even realised that it was off. Once it was on It keep on beeping. I quickly turn the sound off and looked through my notification

32 missed calls from Mum

28 missed calls from Dad

8 missed calls from Deidara

5 missed calls from Kurama

15 missed calls from Sasuke

9 missed calls from Gaara

8 missed calls from Neji

3 missed calls from Kakashi

4 messages from Neji- _Where you at ? Your family is worried_\- _Message me ASAP_\- _We with Sasuke now looking about for ya_\- _OI NARUTO YOU DICK_

1 message from Deidara- _Call me bro_

1 messages from Sasuke- _Mate I with Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara, told them to keep it on a low so they won't tell anyone like Hinata *wink wink* but message me and tell me where you at please_

1 message from Obito- _Call me_

Scrolling down my notification I felt worse. Now I deffo don t wanna go back, they might just all kill me. I was just about to switch my phone off again when Sasuke called. I cursed and answer his call.

"Yo"

"_Where you at Naruto"_

"A 24/7 cafe"

"_What the fuck you doing at a café"_

"Got hungry"

"_Really- wait hold on I am putting you on speaker"_

"Why" already knowing the answer

"_Just am"_

"Hmm I am in errm errm suzie café"

"_Waut hold on, down in the next bloody town"_

"I just needed some space mate, didn't even know my phone was off to be honest and plus I didn't know where I was going, I just kept walking"

Sasuke growled down the phone _"I am coming to you now okay"_

"Mate you don't have to, might just check in a hotel down here for a bit"

"_Fuck off Naruto, I'm coming whether you like it or not_" and he hangs up.

I sight. The lady who bought me my food "Bad day" she asks me

"Sorta" I reply.

I quickly send a text to Mum, Dad, Kakashi, Obito, Deidara and Kurama '_Sorry for not answering, phone was off but am fine. Sasuke picking me up and would probably stay at his' _and click send.

I felt bad now knowing that everyone was worried, but I still felt some angry from this afternoon.

The least my mum could do was disagree with what I was saying. She could have said "I was always there for you" but she stayed silent which was the same as saying admitting she did wrong. It's not my fault that Orochimaru took me away, it was her fault for making me fall at beginning and if it wasn't for her then maybe I wouldn't be like this.

Maybe if I wasn't born I would be like this. Or If I died I wouldn't be like this. Whenever I get in this state I always end up thinking 'What if'. I hate the fact that I think stuff like that when I clearly know I should think about my future and what it holds for me.

But then again how can I have a future if all I ever do is make people cry and start fights. I always end up telling the truth which hurt people in many ways, I don't even know or understand how my friends have keep up with me these many years. I think back to how Hinata reacted, that was different from how other people would react. Usually people wouldn't say I was doing wrong because they wouldn't want to get on my bad side but Hinata was different. She doesnt mind speaking the truth.

I always thought Hinata's life was easy till she cried in front of me, I then found out she had such a heavy burden to carry, but still that doesn't answer my question. She speaks the truth but she does it in such a nice way, and she also carries a heavy burden like I do. So how does she overcome all this in way which are impossible for me to do so.

I want to be what Hinata is, but I am pretty sure Hinata doesn't understand how special she is. I quickly take my thoughts of Hinata and think of my mum.

My mum must be carrying a heavy burden like myself and Hinata, but she is paying the price now just like I am at the moment. My mother suffer quit a lot losing her youngest son from a small accident. Don't get me wrong I love my mum but I just wish she spend more time with me and be the mother I wish her to be, but then again is that a selfish request from me. Am I being to selfish to ask her for that.

I sight, at times like this I ask myself a billion and one questions that doesn't even make sense and is all quite pointless for me to think about.

I was just about to finish my food when Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji walk through the door.. I smile at my friends weakly and Sasuke hits my head and grins back. They soon take a sit and we start to talk about casual things. Sasuke sits next to me and the other three opposite us. I was listening but still felt depressed with all these questions in my head. I am glad that none of them start to ask me why I was gone for so long but I thought it was about time they knew. A couple of minutes late Itachi walks through the door and takes a sit behind us.

I decided to tell them everything and get advice from them. I told Shikamaru, Gaara and Neji my story for the first time. Sasuke and Itachi heard it before but they listen in regardless. I told them who my parents where and what happened to me when I was younger, I also mention everything I told Sakura but much more and in more detail. We could have been sitting there for hours on end but none of them interrupted what I was saying. The stayed silence and allow me to tell them my story. I told them every last detail hoping that they were able to take me out of my messed world and the advice they gave me was twice as good. I was grateful for my friends.

We all decided to stay at Sasuke house and catch up on our sleep condensing it was 5 in the morning when we finished talking. We also all agree that we go in for our lesson just before lunch.

Before I allowed sleep to take over me I quickly think about Hinata. Would she react the same way the boys did or should I tell her later. Hinata's mum committed suicide and Hinata had to live through that. Maybe she already had too much on her plate at the moment. All I knew was that I really wanted to be there for her no matter what.

All my worried questions were slowly gone while sleep was taking over me. Two things I learn, one I really really like Hinata and two my friends were brilliant.

**Mixed emotions for this chapter. Longest chapter yet though.**

**I felt I needed Itachi to have a love life and I really didn't know who to put him with but I am not gonna go in detail with his relationship as this story is mainly focus on NarutoxHinata**

**I am going to write more on other relationships, on including Kiba with a lovely girl (Wink wink).**

**Also going to work more on Naruto and his family. **

**Thank you for your reviews and favourite and tell me if you think something is wrong? thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Ayrmed, Donov3, Emmabar03, GerCheerGirl97, Lily-D13, MYK-ON, Mockgirl, NJ32, Stephehh, Szczena, Unique95, Uzumakiluver, Zeeken, gabydlcrz, spxt, temaeo Hatake, thedarkpirateking, tsukihime3896, tsukiko amino, universal cynicism, velvetrose102, x1gbar, Hinataxsama, Mayonese, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, fuuwindgoddess, kaoruchi, velvetrose, .1, nico2883, tesmaeo and tsukiko amino**

**Sorry for those I have missed out. **

**Super sorry for late update hehe, been busy with coursework but now down so more updates shortly.**

**-Kenny2fire- Thank you very much and lool I will try and make their relationship steady hehe thanks for reading**

**-NJ32- Thank you**

**-Thanks to those who answer my last question !**

**Thank you for your favourites, followers and reviews. Try and review some more :D**

Chapter 6- Love at first sight

**Obito POV**

I knew the minute I laid eyes on her I was in love. It was like those fairy tale books say 'Love at first sight'. I read many fairy tale books to understand the feeling. The warm pressure in my chest, the unbearable pain to look away from her and the hurt knowing she's looking at someone else.

I feel in love with Rin and accepted that she was probably the only girl for me but once I saw her falling for my best friend I knew I had to put up a fight and I did so. Kakashi didn't mind me putting up a fight, in fact he had fun 'toying' with me but I never gave up, always try to win Rin heart and that day I did I was happy. That day Rin told me she liked me I was happy. Our first kiss to the fight date to us even sleeping together, the whole process was lovely. I could finally shout "Rin was my girlfriend" but never did knowing she got easily embarrassed. Kakashi knew of our relationship but helped us out by keeping it low which I was grateful for.

I met Rin when I was 7; I was living with Minato at that time as he took me under his wing from an orphanage home. Minato was a kind hearted guy, who saved me and Kakashi from our pits of hell. When Minato took us in, he cared for us like we were his own sons, feed us and clothes us. He even taught us from right to wrong. Minato a parent to me and my best friend. Minato then slowly fell in love with a beautiful woman. Kakashi and I were quite happy with Minato falling in love and lucky for us we got to see it from the start. He then married when Kakashi and I were 14 and that when she came. She was like no other. Her looks wasn't all that but that's not what got me. What actually caught me was our first meeting.

Kakashi and I was old enough to go out on our owns, while Minato was at home with Kushina building their own business. Kakashi was the sensible one while I was the one causing trouble which seems funny at the time. We obviously both had the same responsibly when it came to helping people in need and that's when I saw him.

We were both in the park, kicking some ball when we saw a brown hair girl in a tree. At first we didn't think anything of it but when she kept climbing higher and higher is when we stopped out game. It's like Kakashi and I have telepathic hearing and we can hear each other's thoughts because with just a glance at each other we both knew what we needed to do and that was to help the young girl. We immedialy ran to her, leaving whatever we was doing behind us.

"Little girl" Kakashi shouted from the bottom of the tree causing the girl to jump "What you doing there"

The girl just blushed "I am saving a kitty" She was wearing baggy clothing looking like a tramp but her features was those of an angel. I looked future up from the girl and saw the cat she was meant to be saving.

"Let us help" I shout to her and start climbing, Kakashi by my side. As we climb higher to reach the girl I gain Kakashi attention and glance down below us. The was a crowd gathering, pointing up towards us and chatting amongst themselves. It looked like we caused a crowd. We better quickly save this cat so we can go without causing Minato and Kushina any trouble. Kakashi and I quickly hurry on. Our climbing skills were quite good, mainly because of all the climbing we did while we were in the orphanage.

Once we reach the girl and get a better look of her. She was our age, maybe younger but she looked dirty and sad.

"Is that your cat" Kakashi asked the brown hair girl while I just stare at the girl with curiously.

"Yes, she's been with me my whole life. I can't lose her" she cries. Kakashi and I straight away understood her. We both knew what it meant to lose something that has been there you whole life and that was a hard feeling.

"Kakashi" Kakashi said stating his name.

"Obito" I tell her

"Rin" she tells us.

"Ok Rin let me get your cat and you and Kakashi meet me down there" I tell Rin

"Obito don't be stup-"Kakashi started

"Save the girl first" I tell Kakashi butting in to what he said. He just glares at me and then agrees

"Ok, but be safe" he tells me. In all fairness I am a better climber than Kakashi, that's the only thing I can beat him at so he knows that I will be ok. But Kakashi can't but help and worry. Who can blame him though?

The girl just nods and follows Kakashi down with Kakashi support. I keep to my word and move upwards to get the cat.

Each movement I take I slightly get worried. I have been eating a lot recently and aint as skinny as I was when I was a child nor have I climb this high in a while but I always keep my promise and that's a fact. Each movement I take with care till I reach the cat, I first pet the cat and let it gather my scent and then I picked it up and place it in my jumper keeping it safe. I can feel its claws scarring my belly but at the moment I don't mind.

I remember taking slow take some steps down, slowly and safely but my legs started to feel stiff and in that short moment my body didn't respond the way I wanted it to. That short moment I lost my balance on one of the trunks and slipped. That the moment I lost everything.

"Obitoooooooo" was the last thing I could hear. The scream of someone shouting and the cries of others. Everything that went blank in my mind, something I never experienced before.

I remember waking up in a hospital bed, with Kushina and Kakashi by my side, both asleep. I tried to move my body slightly to get a better view of where I was and realised that I couldn't move at all. My small movements woke Kushina and Kakashi who only had sad looks in their eyes.

The doctor told me I crushed my right side. I fall straight on my right side which broke all my bones in my arm and leg as well as my body. The impact was so much that its effect the way my bones will heal, even once the trunk that I slipped out broke fell on top of me didn't make my matters better. I was destroyed. My hope of walking or running or doing anything was gone. I was gone.

Kakashi, Minato and Kushina helped me back on my feet, they found a way for me to become better and moveable. Minato spent a lot of money on me but it was worth the money because it helped me move slowly at first but my movement slowly improved, till I finally was able to move but it still hurt to walk.

A couple of years later I met that girl again, well not met but found. I told Kakashi I wanted to see her again once I fully healed and he told me that she's been visiting secretly since the accident, but for the last weeks or so she hasn't showed up. So I secretly try to look for her where ever I was. I knew the girl felt bad about what happened hints her always visiting as Kakashi told me but I needed to set her free. She makes her move on.

The day I found her, Kakashi and I were walking in the park and surpricily saw her sitting down. She did try to run away but Kakashi caught up to her in now time and slow her down for me to catch up. That day she cried and cried telling me how she was sorry and how it was her fault but all I tell her was "Please be free" putting up my greatest smile. It was then that I knew I was in love with her because when she told me "I am always watching you" with a blush and an innocent smile I couldn't help but look. I blush slightly realising my own feelings.

Rin then told us about her background and Kushina and Minato took a great liking to her and adopted her into our family. She was now part of us, part of us who works for Minato Company and protects him as well as loves him as a father.

I, Kakashi and Rin watched as Minato had children and watch the children grown up, and I must say it wasn't easy watching them. They grew up in hard situation especially the youngest one. Their childhood is the main reason why there have all grown up being difficult. Kurama changed much in his high school life, the reasons behind this was still unknown to me and Kakashi but I knew Rin knew. Rin knew everything and anything about Kurama, whereas I knew everything about Deidara. Deidara was a trouble maker in some sense and loves going out. The only reason he goes out was the gain the attention from his parents but it soon became a habit and it was something that Deidara couldn't get out off. Deidara being the oldest always felt he had a responsibility and felt running away from it and becoming a wild animal was the answer. He would put up this cool look which would show to people he doesn't really care but in all honestly he does and he always watches over his two younger brothers, taking his role to the next level.

Naruto the youngest boy was the hardest boy to look after. It was obviously he was struggling with everything but anything we say wouldn't get through to him. I guess only Kakashi can understand and tell him right from wrong.

Working with Rin in this situation with the children Kakashi and I grew to know Rin more and I grew to fall in love with her more and more. When we reached 19 I confessed my feelings which I got rejected. I stupidly left it at that and watched her from afar. By 24 I kissed her when I was drunk but I remember so well. Rin aired me for months on end using Kurama as an excuses. By 27 she kissed me claiming it was an accident and whenever she would see me looking at her she would blush madly. By 29 I ask Rin out again with hints from Kakashi I should do so saying "I'm so blunt when it comes to love". Out of randomness I did so, and Rin just cried. A happy cry. She didn't give me an answer but instead kissed me. It was like a dream, my long dream from the moment I set eyes on her. The moment I risk everything for something that meant too little to me but so much to Rin.

**Present day-**

Naruto sat on the arm chair while Deidara sat on the sofa putting his legs up and Kurama sat on the floor leaning on the coffee table. Rin decided to sit on the other sofa while Kakashi went to get some snacks for everyone. I just stared at the awkward situation. No one was talking and there were all looking into to space. Rin looked at me and giggle a little knowing how awkward the situation was.

Kakashi comes back with some snacks and place them on the coffee table and slaps Deidara legs away and takes a sit on the sofa.

"Soo" Kakashi started.

"Shut up" Naruto growled.

"You can't talk that way to Kakashi" Rin told Naruto.

"But I can and I will. It was his idea for this grounding business anyways" Naruto stated with a hint of upset in his voice.

"Did you have plans" Deidara cockily said "With your boyfriends" he added on gaining a glare from Kurama.

"Fuck Off" Naruto barked

"Tell me fuck off again you little shit" Deidara yells getting up from his sit

Naruto being Naruto said "F.U.C.K off"

"Guys let try and have a calm nice evening" I tell everyone only to get aired while Deidara and Naruto start arguing.

Kakashi and I try to calm the youngest and the oldest but it doesn't work, they just keep getting louder. Kurama sits there calmly looking at the situation with no hint of moving to stop them.

"SHUT UP" Rin cries from her sofa sit making everyone look at her. She glared at the boys. She had a small blush on her cheeks and her eyes passionate.

"Can't we just get along for one day" She screams and walks out of the room.

Everyone only looks as she leaves and silently curses for arguing in front of her. They knew from a young age to never argue in front of Rin as they knew Rin doesn't like being in argument situations. They used to be considerate but when they became older they forget what considerate actually meant.

"Shit" Deidara said sitting down but I quickly walk out not hearing what Naruto or the others said afterwards and gaining a look from Kakashi. The only thing in my mind was making sure Rin was okay.

I didn't expect her to get upset actually, but Rin was Rin. She was the one to always surprise us. I knew Rin to well and my legs took me to the one place I was certain she would be. On the 3rd floor there was a balcony which views towards to back of the town. Rin once told me that she liked this balcony because of the view it provides her with and it allows her to think.

"Rin" I call her name softly and took a stand next to her. I could see that she was crying before as she eyes were a bit red.

"You know the boys always fight" I tell her gently rubbing her back.

"I know" She whispers "But I still don't like it"

I understood where she was coming from. Seeing this family falling apart wasn't the best thing to witness. It was painful watching them from the side lines and not being able to do anything to help, even after being with them since Deidara and Kurama being born, we still wasn't able to help or prevent things.

Rin being a kind hearted person was suffering the most watching from the side lines and Rin hates watching people fight.

"I know" I whisper back to Rin allowing her to fall in my arms as she has a mini cry. We stood there which felt like hours on end; we were both comfortable in each other present. The hug made me feel like I was in heaven.

While Rin was having her mini cry I couldn't help but think about how wonderful she actually was. She cared so much about others before herself that it made her cry and not only making her cry but affects her every day.

She was so kind hearted it almost made my heart break. So kind hearted and yet so hard to get. After she calms down she removes herself from me, my heart slightly feels upset but I understand why.

"Shall we go" I ask her only to gain a smile and a nod. She was quickly about to pull away and walk in doors when I quickly held her arm and pull her in for a kiss. The kiss was like none other, it was hot and intense. She grip tight on my shirt while kissing me back. My lips connected perfectly with her and she kissed me back sweetly. Each kiss with this girl was like this, magically and so perfect. Breaking away from her made me breathless, whether it was from the kiss or the fact I felt I was on the moon I don't really know, I look at the girl who I just kiss who had to biggest blush on her face and her eyes sparkled looking at me, almost reading me..

Oh God this girl is my only light….

**Spelling might be bad, but once I read through it tomorrow and double check I will upload it again if it has mistakes.**

**Tell me what you think ! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Ayrmed, Donov3, Emmabar03, GerCheerGirl97, Lily-D13, MYK-ON, Mockgirl, NJ32, Stephehh, Szczena, Unique95, Uzumakiluver, Zeeken, gabydlcrz, spxt, , naruttowhat, temaeo Hatake, thedarkpirateking, tsukihime3896, universal cynicism, velvetrose102, x1gbar, Hinataxsama, Mayonese, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, fuuwindgoddess, TheBlankWriter, nico2883, kaoruchi, tesmaeo, tsukiko amino, monica,mendozavalidiva.1 -Sorry for anyone I have missed out**

**Sorry this is late but I'm glad to let you guys know that the next five chapters have been written up so it's all ready to upload every week! **

Chapter 7- Sasuke's House

**Sasuke POV**

Waking up early has always second nature to me since I have been doing it since I was little. When Mum or Dad would go away for work I would usually wake up mad early just to say goodbye to them. Because I did it so much waking up early it became second natural to me. It was a positive point as It helped me along my life because it made me early to everything and that would always allow me to get on people good side.

But today I decided to wake up late, not that waking up late actually worked because I have been up since 8, but I decided not to get out of bed till 10. For many reasons actually, 1- It was a Saturday 2- Everyone decided to make a day of it and come to my house 3- I kept day dreaming for the last two hours about the fact that Sakura was one of those people that said yes to come over.

Everyone in our group decided to come over to mine at 1 and we spend the day here watching movies and playing games and I was actually excited.

I quickly got up to get in the shower knowing Naruto would be here by 11 because he said so.

Once it reached 11 I was full ready and was cleaning the front room with help from Itachi, Rika and Hikaru. The door goes off at 11 which really surprise me because Naruto not always the one on time, he was practically raised by Kakashi so who could blame him.

I quickly go to open the door only to see a pink hair girl looking at me with the shocked expression I had.

"Sakura"

**Naruto POV**

I knew Sasuke would be shocked, like madly shocked. My mind was laughing mainly because Sasuke reaction was priceless. He just stood at the door gawking at the pink hair girl next to me.

The truth was I planned it out the minute everyone agreed to go to Sasuke, I told Sakura to meet me early so we can get some food for Sasuke place and bring it to his by 12 and then I told Sasuke I will be coming over around 11 to help out, obviously lying to them both.

I was scared many times that my plan wouldn't actually work out but luckily for me it did. I meet Sakura about 30 minutes before at the station and we walked to Sasuke house from there, she of course didn't know we were going to Sasuke house.

To be honest I am quite proud of myself for planning this out.

"Aint you gonna let us in "I question Sasuke surprise at how long he was eyeing Sakura.

"Oh erm yeah sure.." Sasuke said which caused me to mentally snicker. Guess he really does like Sakura because not once have I seen him act like this. I quickly push by Sasuke and drag Sakura in who was also shy and hasn't said a word. I drag Sakura in to the front room and smile at Sasuke siblings who smile back at me.

"Hey guys" I say which Rika runs up to me a hugs me tightly and Hikaru runs to me showing me a book his got.

I received a glare from Sasuke and try my best to get Rika off me which eventually works. Sakura just laughs at my struggles.

"Look Naruto, I got the new manga yesterday" Hikaru says shoving a book in my face while Rika stood really close to me.

"Wow Hikaru, let me read it after you okay" then I look up to Itachi "How you been" I ask him.

"Good, how are your brothers?"

"Deidara annoying and Kurama good …..But his got a cold. Been stuck in bed all day" A flash of worry becomes clear as crystal on Itachi face when I mentioned Kurama but I decide to brush it off.

"Is he feeling okay though?"

"Yeah but Deidara broke his phone yesterday afternoon so I think Deidara on his way to get Kurama a new phone now. So his kinder grumpy"

Itachi just laughs and nods getting his phone out.

"How are you Sakura?" Itachi asked while sending a text.

Sakura at first was startle and blush slightly at the question she was asked. "I am good" She replied, Sasuke stood close by her side but I wasn't sure he knew what he was doing.

"Are you my brother's girlfriend" Hikaru asked straight out. Hikaru is always the type to say anything on his mind no matter how strange it is.

Sakura just blushed and Sasuke scowl at the little boy while Rika, Itachi and I just chuckled.

"You can't ask them that" I whisper in Hikaru ear "It's a secret". Hikaru looks at me and nods.

He then walks up to Sakura and starts a convestion with Sakura about her favourite manga's. Shockley Sakura got along very well with Hikaru which caused Hikaru to like her more than anything.

"Sorry but Hikaru lets go" Itachi butts in their convestion

"Where you off too" Sasuke asks watching Itachi texting

"Seeing a friend and won't be back till late and Hikaru staying at his friend's house. Rika under your care so look after her. Dinner in the fridge and money on the counter, see you guys late and Sakura"

He walks to stand directly in front of Sakura while Hikaru starts putting his trainers and coat on "Very nice to meet you and I hope I can leave my baby brother in your care" He smiles and takes his leave, leaving a blushing Sakura and blushing Sasuke and laughing Rika.

After Itachi goes I decided to spend time with Rika. Although she has a massive crush on me I can talk to her like she's a normal person and when it's just us two or us with Sasuke she's not as clingy. I also decided to give Sakura and Sasuke some space cleaning upstairs.

"How's school life been" I ask Rika while Rika helps me clean the front room. It's not like Sasuke house is messy but he wants to give people a good expression.

"It's been good" she replies like she was hiding something.

"How's the boys" I ask causally only to gain a blush from her

"There a guy I like" Rika whispered. She was a beautiful girl, like stunning and would obviously grow up to look even prettier.

"What has Sasuke said about this" Rika just jumped and placed her hand over my mouth making me drop and making her fall on me

"He obviously don't know baka, and I want to keep it that way"

"Bwwwt" I try to say but her hand stopped me from talking.

"What's going on here" I turn to see Sasuke coming down and a really really blushing Sakura. I just then clocked with Rika on me like this is looked really wrong.

Rika moves her hand from me but doesn't show any sign of moving.

"Errm Sasuke it's not what it looks like" I tell him as he glares at me

"Rika move" I whispered to Rika and she moves off me and I get up to as Sasuke walks towards me

"Sasuke your being weird, I swear nothing happened. You know nothing gonna happen."

"I know" he says getting his fist ready

"Oh God" I take a stand waiting for his fist to reach me. Great just my luck.

**Sakura POV**

To think I feel for Naruto trap like that, I must be completely stupid. He is such a loving loser. I can't believe he trick me like this, allowing me to think we were going to the shop when all along he planned to go to Sasuke's house. But then again I can't hate him for that and even now I love Naruto more than ever.

I realised we weren't going to the shop when I saw Sasuke at the door and oh wow It was embarrassing. I was so caught up in Sasuke stare that I didn't even realised when Itachi (Sasuke's older brother) started speaking to me. I looked at Sasuke family and they all looked alike. A girl and young boy by Naruto side and the oldest that look more grown up and smarter than the rest. He was kind hearted but what he said to me caused me to blush more than ever. He told me that he leave Sasuke in my care which obviously meant that he knew something I didn't know. Does that mean Sasuke spoke about me to others! It would be amazing if he did. But then again what are we.

After Itachi left, Naruto told us to go upstairs to clean which neither me nor Sasuke was saying no too. I was glad to get Sasuke to myself for a while. Once upstairs we were cleaning his bedroom and having small talk.

Sasuke has a huge bed room. It was painted blue and was longer than fatter. He had a twin size bed with a night stand and a build in wardrobe and on the other side of the room he had a big pool table with a sitting area where there was a couch and a couple of bean bags. On the wall was a 40Inc TV, behind the Pool table was a desk which was fall with many books and papers, and had a laptop on it and to top it off it was very cool.

We started to clean up not like it was messy before but it we wanted it to be on top coinciding that everyone was gonna stay here throughout the day.

"You like pool" I ask Sasuke

"Naruto and I play a lot" he tells me. I knew that he and Naruto were close but exactly how close.

"You know Naruto since you were young?"

"Since we was 3.. Why?"

I felt a blush craw on my cheeks "No reason" and I finishing tiding up.

"Could you possibly be jealousy?"

"HELL NO" I scream

"Your jealousy of my best friend" Sasuke walks towards me and stares at me. "His is my best friend" he tells me almost ensuring me.

"Why are you telling me then?" I tell him as my blush becomes a deeper red "It's not like we are going out or anything" I whispers "We are just friends and we have a lot in common and-"

But I was cut off by Sasuke lips crushing on mine. I slightly froze but soon followed the movement he was doing, I closed my eyes tight hoping the dream will never end. My heart became fluffy and warm. What felt like hours Sasuke breaks of the kiss and looks at me. "You jealousy now" he chuckled. I pout and grab his neck and drag him back for a kiss. He holds my hips while my hand explores his hair.

**Naruto POV**

After my mini beating from Sasuke and after us four finished tidying we waited till the rest show up. First to show up was Choji, Ino and Shikamaru. After Tenten, Lee and Kiba showed up, then Shino, Sai and then Gaara. Lastly were Hinata and Neji.

Hinata was beautiful. She was dressed up wearing a dark blue dress with a purple like jumper. While everyone was talking I smiled to her with I gain a cute blush and smile back.

Sasuke put a movie on while everyone took a sit in his front room.

"Naruto, sit here" Tenten said excitingly and drags me to sit in her seat. I blush slightly. Tenten was sitting in the middle of Neji and Hinata but she decided to move close to Neji and give me space to sit next to Hinata. At times I was very grateful for Tenten silliness.

I took the sit that Tenten gave me ignoring the glares from Neji. I felt nervous sitting next to Hinata and could clearly sense she was feeling nervous.

Sasuke sat on the small couch with Sakura on his lap clearing showing everyone that something happened between them too. Sasuke was hugging Sakura tightly while Sakura was leaning back into Sasuke.

Choji, Ino and Sai sat on the bean bags that were placed on the floor and Gaara sat on one of the arm chair while Shikamaru sat on the other arm chair. Lee, Shino and Kiba sat on the other sofa.

I felt happy that I was in the middle of Tenten and Hinata instead of Neji and Hinata. I lean back into the sofa getting comfortable while Ino put the movie on as she was the closes to the TV.

Although I never watched this movie before I couldn't help but glance at the girl next to me, at first Hinata was nervous but she finally settled sitting next to me.

She obouvly didn't like the blood scenes in the movie we was watching and jumped many times which made me chuckle sliecncely. Final destination 2 was quite bloody.

"Fuck no" Kiba shouted and got up knocking a cup on the floor.

"Kiba you're so clumsy" Ino told him laughing.

"I'm not clumsy! The floor just hates me and the cup was in the way". Clearly panicking from the scariness of the film.

"I am going upstairs" Kiba told us as well as gaining permission from Sasuke who only nodded back.

At one point in the movie most of them jumped including Hinata. She moved her head towards my shoulder, trying to cover her eyes from watching the bloody scene. When she realised who she was leaning into she glance up to make eye contact and blushed. I only smiled and took her hand for comfort. It was like my hand was meant to connect with her and she accepted it without any problems.

I could feel her blushing because of our connection. She slowly became confident and placed her head on my shoulder but still blushed madly. I glance to the girl leaning on me and saw her cheeky smiling and I smiled to myself. Grateful that no one saw us, or grateful I hoped no one saw us.

Throughout the movie I couldn't help but smile. I was trying my best to watch the movie and actually understand what was happening but I couldn't. I couldn't focus on anything but the girl next to me and I am pretty sure she couldn't focus on anything but me.

Once the film finished everyone burst to laugher. Everyone was talking over each other about the film we all watched. Hinata lift her head of my shoulder but kept her hand tightly holding mine.

"That was crazy" Tenten shrieked "I can't believe her head got stuck in the lift"

"Kiba had to run away" Laughed Sakura who was still on Sasuke lap.

"But her head came off" Tenten shrieked again.

"Bet that was your favourite part huh Tenten" I tell Tenten only to gain her putting her tough out at me and then gave me a curious look.

"Well at least I watched the film" She threw back.

"I was watching the film" I told her

"Who died second to last then" she tried me.

I try to recall who did die but all I remember is Hinata's face.

"That blond hair girl and that guy in the explosion" Hinata said covering up for me causing everyone to laugh.

"Thanks" I whisper to Hinata. The smiled and squeezed my hand in reply.

"Someone should tell Kiba the film is finished" Ino stated and look around, everyone was far too comfortable to move. Her eyes stop at Hinata and I and she smiled brightly. "Hinata can you please go and find Kiba"

I only state at Ino while everyone was staring at Ino, Hinata and I. Soon each of them smiled brightly.

"Ermm sure" Hinata told Ino. Of course Hinata wouldn't say no, she was too kind hearted. "Where would he be" she asked looking up the stairs.

"Naruto take her for me" Sasuke started and hugged Sakura more "I am too comfortable" making Sakura blush.

I growl, to be honest I didn't really want to get up. "Why can't you go?" I tell Sasuke.

Hinata just got up taking my hand with her. We blush at the thought of our hands still being together and quickly let goes off each other. The rest just laugh. Out of embarrassment I quickly get up and grab Hinata hand again and take her upstairs with me.

"Let them go" I faintly hear Sasuke say, most likely talking to Neji.

Once upstairs I remove my hand from Hinata's "Sorry" I tell her scratching the back of my head. She just smiles "its okay Naruto"

"Shall we get Kiba" I tell her knowing our time alone right now wouldn't be long but it's better than nothing. She nod and grab my hand which surprise me a lot. I smiled at her "You're not blushing as much today"

She flushed which made me laugh "Maybe I spoke to soon huh". She only nodded.

We quickly rush to find Kiba knowing that if we spent too long up here everyone would start to get funny. We walk to Sasuke door in complete silence but enjoying each other company. Behind Sasuke's door I heard some noise, probably Kiba talking to himself, but once I opened the door what I saw surprise me a lot.

Rika was on the floor underneath Kiba, both in a heated kiss, Rika was hugging Kiba tightly while Kiba was kissing more intensely. Hinata's hand dropped from my grip….

**Cliff hanger haha sorry! Might upload again in a few days. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Ayrmed, Donov3, Emmabar03, GerCheerGirl97, Lily-D13, MYK-ON, Mockgirl, NJ32, Stephehh, Szczena, Unique95, Uzumakiluver, Zeeken, gabydlcrz, spxt, , naruttowhat, temaeo Hatake, thedarkpirateking, tsukihime3896, universal cynicism, velvetrose102, x1gbar, Hinataxsama, Mayonese, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, fuuwindgoddess, TheBlankWriter, nico2883, kaoruchi, tesmaeo, .1, tsukiko amino, Kayrasberry, DanRedStarRucker, Narutohinatalover21, Icesetokill, Tails Anhidec and bhdragons, - Sorry for anyone I have missed out**

**Please leave a review or comment on what you would like to hear? Which characters you like the best? Which characters would you like to hear about that haven't been mentioned? **

**Also view "The Afterlife" thank you !**

**Chapter 8- The un-noticed couple**

**Naruto POV**

In that quick second I felt annoyed, Rika was like my younger sister, I felt a urge to protect her and seeing Kiba, someone who is 3 years older than Rika kissing her like it was nothing cause my angry to boil. Rika was Sasuke younger sister, Kiba knew that, and then why would he do such a thing. Everyone knows younger sisters are a no go.

In that moment I slightly understood what it meant for Neji. I slowly saw how Sasuke would react if he saw this and I saw Hinata trying to calm me down.

Kiba and Rika looked at me with shocked expressions. Kiba quickly got off Rika while Rika got up. "Look Naruto it was meant to be a secret. Please don't tell –" but he wasn't able to finish talking because my fist hit his face and within moments I jump out him trying to beat the shit out of him. "Naruto!" Rika shrieked.

Kiba clearly put up a fight and punched the places where Neji hit me before. Of course it pained like hell but Kiba had to learn a lesson.

The noise from Kiba and I fighting as well as Rika scream caught everyone attention. Sasuke ran in fight followed by Neji and Gaara then everyone else. They pulled me from Kiba; Neji held me tight hurting the past wound that he gave me, knowing it would stop me from fighting. I winced at the pain while Neji and Sasuke pushed me down and hover over me so I wouldn't punch him again.

Gaara, Shino and Shikamaru stop Kiba and pushed him towards the wall.

"What the hell" Tenten barked and stood in the middle of us both. "Naruto! Can't you just stop making trouble for one day" I looked at Tenten hurt by her words but it was true. Kiba looked much worse than I did, blood was coving his face while I only got a few scratches.

"What the fuck happened" Sasuke snarled, sounding pissed. He looked at me then Kiba, while Kiba looked at me with an anxious look. If I told Sasuke hell will break out, I knew that.

"Naruto" Sasuke yelled at me waiting for an answer.

I look at Kiba with hate in my eyes "Nothing" I say steadily which caught Sasuke of guard.

"Jheeze Naruto, you just love starting fights" Ino said and walks over to Kiba tending to his wounds. Choji, Shino and Lee went to see if he was okay, while Sai just watched from afar. Rika and Hinata stood near the door.

Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, Tenten and Sakura didn't move. The saw the look in my eyes and knew I was lying when I said Kiba did nothing. They could see the hate as clear as sky. I was breathing heavily trying to calm myself down but just looking at Kiba got I pissed.

Hinata walked over to me. I only look at her and my angry dies down straight away. "Let's tend to your wounds" she tells me and I only nod. I get myself up and flinch slightly from the pain from the wounds which Neji gave me where Kiba and Neji touched again to make me stop hurting Kiba.

"Hinata, look it was a mistake ok" Kiba told Hinata "I should have been careful" I looked at Kiba, if Hinata body heat wasn't so close to calm me down I would have probably hit him again.

Hinata didn't even look towards Kiba, which shocked all of us because no one has never seem a pissed of Hinata, well neither did I till now. I laughed mentally and walked out of the room knowing Hinata was right behind me.

We walk in to the bathroom which was quite a good distance from Sasuke room "Sit" Hinata commanded me. We kept the door open and I sat in clear view of the door so anyone walking past would see me and I would see anyone.

She grabs a tissue and makes it damp and starts to clean the blood of my head. I flinch at the quick contact. "I understand you're pissed but can't you be smoother" I tell her closing my eyes. "You shouldn't have hit him" Hinata whispered "You could have gotten hurt real badly". I open one eye to look up to Hinata but then close it quickly "were you worried?" I ask her but only get quietness as a response.

After cleaning to blood on my head she got another tissue and made it wet with cold water and placed it on my cheek. I flinch at the coldness but Hinata touch made me melt. I saw most of the guy going back down, lost count of who actually went downstairs and who didn't.

"Amor vincit Omnia" Hinata said. I looked at her with a baffled look. "Its Latin for love conquers all things"

"Where did you learn that" I ask her memorise by the way she spoke.

"My mum taught me" with a hint of sadness "She told me that love beats everything so as long as you have love everything will be okay. I think as long as Kiba actually loves her then everything will be okay"

I only look at her, completely shocked and memorise about how amazing she was to say something so out of the ordinary.

"So basically you're saying that I should let them be and let them do what they need to do"

She nods as a reply, I blush at the thought of her right next to me and the desire to kiss her right there and then but my control wasn't broken just yet. "Thank you for tending to my wounds, shall we go?"

She nods and grabs my hand to lead me downstairs.

Once we got downstairs the air was heavy but calm. Rika sat on the coach and Kiba was on the other side of the room, everyone else was spread around the room. I didn't have a second glance at Kiba. I took a sit next to Rika while Hinata took a sit next to me, our hands were still connected.

"Oi Naruto" Kiba started looking at me while everyone was looking at him. I glance up at the ceiling leaning my neck in to the base of the coach; I didn't even look at him knowing I would get pissed.

Kiba moved Ino hand out of the way and walked straight in front of me. Sasuke and Neji slowly got up in case either me or Kiba attacked. "Can we talk please"

I stare at Kiba and hate filled up inside of me. It took all my strength for me to stop myself from hitting him. "Please" Kiba plead.

My hate slowly disappeared from the sadness in his plead. "Yeah ok" I stated, clasped Hinata's hand and then walked out of the door. I felt everyone watching us as Kiba followed me out.

I stood near the gate "Don't come any closer or I just might kill ya" I threaten Kiba. He just froze in his steps.

"How long" I ask him only to get a baffled look from him. "How long have you been screwing her" I whisper hoping no-one inside can hear me.

"I haven't had sex with her yet Naruto" he murmurs back bitterly which makes me halt my anger. I look at him waiting for a reply from my first question

"We have been out about 6 months now". I merely gaze at him with a confounded expression. There's no way in hell Kiba been doing this for 6 months without any of us actually realizing. Thinking about it now Kiba hasn't had one of his things for a while.

"Why her" I test him.

"I love her" he only tells me.

I burst out laughing "Are you stupid or something. You can't fall in love. It's impossible for you to" I try to convince myself that what every was coming out of Kiba mouth was complete bullshit. Kiba only looks at me with hurt in his eyes.

"I love her Naruto. I know I do" He walks closer to me and grabs my collar "At least I can admit I love her" He tighten his hand on my collar making it harder for me breath but I don't complain. I only look at him in his eyes. Looking at his eyes it's like I can see his world. The pain when I laughed at him, the love in his eyes talking about Rika.

"You guys okay" Sasuke shouted from the door. The front door was open and Sasuke and Neji was standing looking at us, the rest was watching from the window. I glance at them and then looked at Kiba.

I place my hand over his and move his hand of mine collar. My self-control allows me not to get to angry, myself control from watching him being honest once in his life. Hearing his words and watching his eyes allow me no reason to control my anger although he said a few things that made me wonder.

"Nothing up" I told Sasuke then looked at Kiba and glance at Rika who was watching from the front room window "I'm glad you can" I tell Kiba and walk off back in the house. I didn't wait to see Kiba reaction nor did I glance at him again nor Rika.

I decided to sit looking at my phone. Time flew by like it was nothing. Tenten and Ino made everyone play small party games, everyone was having a laugh and I couldn't help but look at Hinata's cuteness. All the games were new to her and the look she gave trying to understand the rules made me chuckle.

"Explain the rules Naruto" Tenten asked me which I was happy to help. I took a sit on the floor next to Hinata and quickly explained the rules.

My arm was rested on the coach behind me while my body was facing sideways to see every movement Hinata did. Our bodies were so close to each other yet I don't think she even realised.

Throughout the game she asked me many questions which again I answered causally laughing in my head.

I watch her as she smiled and laughed. At one point she saw me watching her and reddened.

My worries about Sasuke reaction, Rika safely and my trust for Kiba all faded away watching Hinata and soon my mood became happier. After a while Hinata got even more comfortable next to me she even started to lean on me which I accepted thankfully. Lord knows if she realised how bold she was being in front of our friends.

After Ino explained another card game to us all Kiba stood up "Guys I have something to tell you" everyone glanced up to look at Kiba.

All my worries came flooding back in. I was no longer angry with Kiba but worried for his safely. Sasuke would kill for his family…

"What" Gaara asked getting comfortable on the coach?

Kiba look nervous. Small sweat drop was dripping from his forehead. "Well ermm- I have something ermm- To tell you all". I pray he is going to say something different and not what I fear he would say. I glance at Rika but she wouldn't even glance in Kiba's direction. Instead she was looking on the floor.

"I have been seeing someone" I straight away stood up "Shut up" I told him glaring at him partly feeling sorry for him if he goes on.

"I need to tell them" Kiba stated

"Tell us what" Sasuke asked us, looking at me then Kiba.

"Is this why you were fighting earlier on" Tenten asked me

I glance at Sasuke then Tenten and then looked back at Kiba. "If you tell them this then you're dead"

"But it needs to be told" Kiba shouted. I look at him completely not understanding his point of view. I place my arm to grab his shirt. "Dude it's not righ-"I started but was stopped by Hinata placing his arm on my shoulder. I only glanced into her eyes trying to understand why she stopping me "_Amor vincit Omnia" _Is all I can remember from our earlier convestion.

"Can any of you guys actually tell us what is happening" Sasuke said looking at Hinata, Kiba and Myself.

I looked at Hinata while she looked back at me. She didn't have to say anything but I knew what she wanted and that was for me not to get involved. I glance at the floor and let go of Kiba shirt.

The room was silence. No words were exchanged but looks was.

"I can tell you" Rika said who was looking the opposite direction and probably was looking that direction the whole time.

Everyone looked at her while she got up from her sit, push past me and kissed Kiba on the lips. It wasn't a short kill nor was it a long kiss but in those few seconds everyone understood. The way Rika had Kiba face in her hands, how both their eyes was closed and how when they finished kissing they both held each other hands.

Once their hands was connected the whole room became dead silence, you couldn't even hear someone breath.

I glance at Sasuke as he was watching his sister and Kiba. I knew Sasuke far too well to understand how he was feeling at the moment. He slightly pushed Sakura out of the way and got up slowly while Kiba pushed Rika out of the way.

Everything became in slow motion, the movement of Sasuke moving on to Kiba, the way Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara went to stop Sasuke movement and the way I went to cover Kiba. Sasuke was too fast for Neji, Shikamaru or Gaara to stop him... I knew that and I planned ahead, I jump in-between Kiba and Sasuke while Sasuke was going for a swing in the tummy which hit me instead of Kiba. I flinch where Sasuke's hand collided with my ribs. I cough slightly but stood my ground.

Sasuke who was in a deadly zoom snap out the moment he realised he hit me instead of Kiba but that didn't stop Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara holding him back.

I wiped my mouth, cleaning up the blood I cough up from Sasuke punch and fell on to one need. The pain that Neji first caused me from when Kiba and now Sasuke hit hurt like hell. It was throbbing and stung.

"Naruto" Sasuke stated and I looked up to him "Why are you protected this shit" He shouted angrily. I only look at him. "This shit is dating my sister! What a joke! What the fuck are you doing there protecting him! He is a dead man you hear me!" no-one said anything, no one wanted to say anything.

"Kiba what the hell wrong with you" Tenten asked him gaining bad looks from each and every one of them apart from Hinata and Rika.

I felt sorry for Kiba but understood how Sasuke and everyone felt as I was in their shoes not so long ago.

"I'm so-" Kiba started but I cut in "His is happy okay" rubbing my ribs looking up at everyone "His likes Rika a lot and it's not the usual Kiba business... It's actually nice to see"

They all look at me like I was crazy but they didn't say a word.

"I already punched him countless times, and already threaten him. But I think you should give it a chance. I understand the rule but mate it can be changed at times right" I finish

"Why" Saukra asked

I stood up with the help from Hinata "You should just see yourself" I tell her and walk to Sasuke and placed my fist out waiting for a knuckle bumps.

Sasuke who was calmer then before said "I will beat him if he does anything"

Then he bumps my fist. "Of course" I tell him smiling.

He then takes a deep breath and walks to Kiba stating the rules that he had planned for his sister's first boyfriend. Once everyone starts to hear Sasuke rules they start laughing. Soon the tension in the house dies down.

"Guess it hasn't healed" Neji whispers to me as he stood next to me. "Hell no" I reply.

**Sasuke POV**

"Is that how you feel when you see Hinata and Naruto together" I asked Neji.

Gaara, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Sai and I were sitting at the back of the garden. Kiba and Rika was sitting on the front the garden hugging each other while watering the plants and Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Ino and Shino was sorting out the BBQ.

"That annoying feeling" I added on.

"Well I really wouldn't understand how you feel because one Hinata my cousin and two Hinata and Naruto are not going out. But yeah it's an annoying feeling but it goes over time. Naruto said himself that we should give Kiba and Rika a chance, not out of sympathy but because he saw something we all couldn't see, and looking at Kiba and Rika-" Everyone then glanced at Kiba and Rika who was speaking and laughing together then walked in the house to sort out the drinks. "Kiba cares a lot of Rika and that's something I am quite surprise seeing. So I actually feel we all soon might see what Naruto actually meant but we just have to give them time".

"I understand that Neji but this annoying feeling would It go" I glance at my sister and then glance back at Neji who was looking at Hinata and Naruto.

"Yeah it would. At first I was against anyone flirting with Hinata who I knew, because I felt no one was good enough for her but now I know Naruto is the one for her. Hinata became more out of her shell and I am sad to admit but that's Naruto influence without him knowing he is doing so, and Naruto become more understandable, he anger calmed down and he is trying to change his life style and that's Hinata's influence-"

He takes a slip of his drink "They are falling in love with each other but I doubt they both do not know the other feeling nor do they know their own feelings."

"Neither of them knows they love each other huh" Shikamaru states

"Do you think Naruto and Hinata will every start going out" Ino questioned everyone.

"Highly doubt it will be anytime soon. Naruto he has many secrets and many I believe only Sasuke knows am I right? "Neji ask me.

I look at my best friend "It's true Naruto has secrets and he has a bad background that he find hard to talk to anyone about but I can see Naruto treasures Hinata a lot and I am pretty sure he will tell her one day in the future. Not any time soon though. Both of them are hiding their past because they are both scared about how the other reacts but love always finds a way-"

I slight thinking back to the way he beat Kiba up earlier and his past fights

"-And his anger is another issues. He stop getting angry because Hinata was there to be able to calm him down, but in the case Hinata not around would he go to the length where he would fight that it was almost kill someone or kill himself. "

"But we just have to help them right" Tenten declared.

Everyone agreed and watch as Naruto and Hinata laugh together.

"Boy falling in love is such a complicated thing" Sai burst out causing everyone to giggle.

**Well Rika and Kiba should be fun to write about and more chapters on them very soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Ayrmed, Donov3, Emmabar03, GerCheerGirl97, Lily-D13, MYK-ON, Mockgirl, NJ32, Stephehh, Szczena, Unique95, Uzumakiluver, Zeeken, gabydlcrz, spxt, , naruttowhat, temaeo Hatake, thedarkpirateking, tsukihime3896, universal cynicism, velvetrose102, x1gbar, Hinataxsama, Mayonese, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, fuuwindgoddess, TheBlankWriter, nico2883, kaoruchi, tesmaeo, .1, tsukiko amino, Kayrasberry, DanRedStarRucker, Narutohinatalover21, Icesetokill, Tails Anhide, bhdragons, FalconBirdx, Alise2000 and Akhan321 - Sorry for anyone I have missed out**

**Review please thank you.**

**Ayrmed- Kiba might behave might not. But big plans for Kiba x Rika soon.**

**Guest- Thank you very much **

**Chapter 9: The Bright Light**

**Naruto POV**

Falling in love was impossible. It's been about two months since we went to Sasuke's gathering and since we found out Kiba and Rika was in a relationship.

After that gathering we went out many times together apart from Rika and everyone saw the difference in Kiba which was there for quite some time but hidden. Since everyone knew about Kiba's relationship Kiba became more himself but also not his flirty self. It was different. Well Sasuke never gave him a chance to look at another girl apart from his younger sister.

It was Tuesday morning. I woke up earlier then I usually do and did my daily morning routine. By 7.30 I was ready down stairs making some breakfast knowing I didn't have to meet Sasuke for 30 more minutes.

Cereal was the best thing in the house that I actually like; I quickly served myself and got my phone out.

_**To Sasuke**_

_Am ready wen u are!_

I knew Sasuke would be up at this time and I knew I didn't want to spend any more time in this house so I quickly eat my food and decided to make my way to my best friend's house.

It was weird for Sasuke to not reply back straight away but that's probably because he couldn't and most likely is on the phone to Sakura. Since they started Sasuke became more bubbly (If that's even a word) and they were happy.

They would sit together all the time and hold hands and even laugh together when one of them whispered something funny to the other. It was great to see.

Great that my best friend was happy. I decided since they started going out I would give them space, knowing that in a relationship they would rather be on their own at times instead of me around all the time like I usually did.

I slightly missed Sasuke. Like how he wouldn't be around all the time. It wasn't like he was leaving me out but I couldn't help but feel a bit jealousy that he was with Sakura a lot more.

Spending time away from Sasuke meant I was spending more time at home which was physically killing me. It was something I couldn't get use it, not that I didn't like being in my room but the fact that I didn't like being around everyone.

Recently I started going out at evening just to get some alone time. I walk around the streets finding a place where I could just be myself. The lake seems like the calmest place I know and knew not many people go there.

I remember back in the day mum and dad took Kurama, Deidara and myself here with Kakashi, Rin and Obito. It was a great family holiday; we use to do it every summer so we were able to spend time together as a family. Them times have now changed.

After my wonder around or chilling at the lake I would usually get home for 12, which my parents were good with. They wouldn't ask any questions because I made sure to let them know I was going out. My mum even started making me packed lunches to take with me in the evening which I enjoy very much.

**Beep Beep**

**From Sasuke**

_Sorry, Sakura came early this morning, come when you're ready._

Urgh.

**To Sasuke **

_Go without me mate :-D See you later_

I quickly switched my phone off and placed it in my pocket. It's not like I didn't want to be with them both but I wanted to give them space. I am positive Sasuke wants to spend more time with Sakura.

I watched while Deidara and Kurama started setting up their console on the family TV. I swear they have school to get to, but who am I to talk.

I watched as my brothers played together missing that connection I once had with them both.

Deidara glance at me "Wanna play little brother?" gaining Kurama attention to look at me too.

"Hell no" I reply and took my bowl to the sink.

I then realised why I lost my connections with them.

I take my time washing up hearing them getting back in their game and then took a sit on the coach with a better view of what they were playing.

It was fun watching them curse and cry when they lost and cheer when they won. I accidently broke in to a smile watching them which most likely caught my brothers' attention.

After a while playing, "Aint you got school to go to little brother" Deidara said not giving me a glance

"Aint you" I ask back

"Maybe" I didn't even reply, instead I went to open the door after I heard someone knocking.

"Itachi" I said once I opened the door.

"hi" he said smiling. I smile back and allow him in. "Kurama, Deidara?" he ask and I only nod towards the front room.

"YO ITACHI WE ARE IN HERE" Deidara yelled from the front room. Itachi follows where the voice was coming from and took a sit in the middle of both boys, I took my sit back on the coach and took out my sketch book and began to draw.

"What game is this?" Itachi asked

"Resident evil" Kurama replied back with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Killing fucking Zombies" Deidara added on them scream when a zombie pop out of nowhere.

"Such a girly voice" Kurama teased

"Shut up gay bo-"

I who could only hear their convestion was curious by the sudden stop. I looked up from my art and saw all three of the boys in front of me looking at me "Did I do something" I ask them

"Naaa little brother" Deidara replied gaining a glare from Kurama.

"Why aint you in school yet" Itachi asked "Sasuke said you told him to go ahead"

I look back to my art book and started to draw again, hearing the boys going back to their game "I wanted to go in late" I tell Itachi only to get a look from him. He decides to take a sit next to me "What you drawing"

"You guys" the bicking between Deidara and Kurama slowly died down but I didnt take much notice.

"Why" Itachi ask

"Because it's bright" I answer.

"Where you in this picture then" I glance to look at Itachi shocked by the question he asked. "If I am drawing you guys then what is the point in adding myself"

Itachi just laughs "Because it's bright"

I look at him muddled but he just smiles and takes his sit back in the middle.

I give him a confounded look then look back at my book. _Cause I'm bright huh. _The picture was off Itachi, Kurama and Deidara. You could tell from my drawing it was a happy mood although you don't see their face. Everything was in detail, the way Deidara stood up, the way Kurama and Itachi sat next to each other, the brightness of them three relationship. There was no way I could be in that picture. Like hell I am bright.

_Knock Knock_

The door caught my attention and I glance at Deidara while he goes to open the door. Once Deidara is out of the room I glance back at my drawing to finish the finishing touches.

I felt a warm breath directly behind me "Happy huh" Sasuke inquired.

I lean back to look up and then look at my drawing "Too much?" I ask him as he takes a sit next to me. Itachi, Deidara and Kurama start to play their game again.

"It's different" Sasuke tells me.

I only chuckle and then it finally clicks to me "What the fuck you doing here Sasuke"

"Passing through" I only look at Sasuke, first baffled then a huge grin takes over my face.

"Is Sasuke Uchiha bunking a day at school" I ask while placing my things in my bag and taking out my phone.

Again messages from Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Tenten.

"Or was it so unbearable for me not to be in for the morning lesson" I teased him

A missed call from Sakura and an unknown number.

I look at the unknown number and realised I gotten 2 text from them.

**From Unknown**

_Hello Naruto_

_Just hoping you are good as you don't usually miss a day at school_

**From Unknown**

_Oh sorry it's Hinata here. _

"I gave Hinata your number because my phone broke" he says with a big grin evidently lied about his phone breaking

I only flushed at the thought of me being able to talk to Hinata more

"Oh sorry is Naruto blushing" Sasuke ask in a baby voice, I only punch him and quickly save her number and put my phone away knowing I would message her later.

"Shit head" I tell him.

"Well everyone waiting for you, planning to go to the mall. Tenten idea"

"Swear we have lesson though" I ask Sasuke only to gain a _shut up _look.

We both quickly glance at the three boys who were looking at us. Lord knows how long there were looking for.

"Oh we are going later" I try to cover up my mistake as I quickly grab my bag and a make sure I have my credit card.

"Yes idiot" Sasuke says smiling at his brother and my brothers. "It was good seeing you Kurama, Deidara. Itachi see you later on"

The three older boys just laugh "Have fun at the ma-school" Deidara says with a smile while Sasuke pulls me out of the house. We start to run till we are a good distance from the house then burst out in laugher. We then make our way to meet our friends as it seem that every single one of them bunk the afternoon off.

**Itachi POV**

"Did we just see my baby brother blushing" Deidara asked completely dazed.

"Guess he did" Kurama tells Deidara and took a sit in front of me so I was able to hug him from behind which I did so.

"Her names Hinata" I tell the twins "Sasuke told me about her once before, and Sakura and Sasuke was talking about it this morning. Partly the reason he changed a bit was because of her. Seems like Naruto in love with her" Only to gain pleased looks from them both.

"I glad" Kurama states leaning in to me deeper "I though what we did to him when we was younger messed him up to the point he trusted no one" Kurama smiled "I glad that wasn't the case you know"

Deidara look at Kurama "Yeah I'm glad too" and then they both go back to the game.

Anyone could see from the outside would see Kurama, Deidara and Naruto relationship was rocky but since Naruto was three Kurama and Deidara have be blaming themselves. They always say "_We couldn't protect Naruto so we failed as older brothers" _.

They have been trying hard to get close but whenever they do they always end up feeling depressed because your past can never be changed but can just get better. With Naruto past it made the boys feel guilty.

Since Naruto came back they always watched him from afar, if he forgot his lunch or money they would find him straight away and give it to him.

Many times before Kurama always gave his own money to Naruto for Naruto lunch knowing their parents forgot about money. If he was trouble they would say something to make him feel annoyed that he would forget about his trouble.

They try many ways to help him, so even seeing him here today sitting down behind then, smiling and drawing them it brought tears to their eyes but the guilt was always there.

I hugged Kurama and placed my face in his neck, I could feel Kurama blush and knew he froze because of the noise of him dying in the game but I couldn't care. At this point I was happy that Kurama and Deidara taken a step close to Naruto. It made me happy to see them happy.

**A small chapter (Over 2000 words)…**

**More soon to come!**

**Especially in two chapters from now the story will get much more interesting. **

**Leave Reviews please! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Ayrmed, Donov3, Emmabar03, GerCheerGirl97, Lily-D13, MYK-ON, Mockgirl, NJ32, Stephehh, Szczena, Unique95, Uzumakiluver, Zeeken, gabydlcrz, spxt, , naruttowhat, temaeo Hatake, thedarkpirateking, tsukihime3896, universal cynicism, velvetrose102, x1gbar, Hinataxsama, Mayonese, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, fuuwindgoddess, TheBlankWriter, nico2883, kaoruchi, tesmaeo, .1, tsukiko amino, Kayrasberry, DanRedStarRucker, Narutohinatalover21, Icesetokill, Tails Anhide, bhdragons, FalconBirdx, Alise2000, p0s1d3n, LoneWolfAtHeart and Akhan321 - Sorry for anyone I have missed out**

**REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU.**

**Akhan321- Don't plan on stopping, got much in store for them when they get older too !**

**Shinobi of Life- Thank you **

**Ayrmed- trouble will soon be coming in the next chapter hehe**

**Chapter 10- The Coolest Couple**

**Kurama POV**

"I'm gay". That's something I have always wanted to say, or tell. Doesn't matter if it's a pillow or a person I just need to tell someone. Someone before I suffer in this dark world. That's how I first thought as a kid. Growing up for me was hard because I always knew how I felt and always thought it was wrong.

When I reached high school I knew I would have to be even more careful not to tell anyone or make sure no one finds out. That's where I met him. Itachi Uchiha. He was the most respected guy in our year, rumours had it he was a year older than us all, smarter than most third years but re-started because of family issues.

_He was quiet and insightful. He would always stay a distance away from people and observe people without talking to them. Luckily for me he has never observed me considering I always observe people. He was in all my lessons as well as my tutor group so it was hard for me to actually not look at him especially in PE. _

_I was very close to Gyuki and Shukaku but would always be with Deidara._

_Deidara was one to never fail to realise if I acted weird in any sort of way. "So your falling for him huh bro" Deidara whispers while we were outside Deidara locker. I was leaning back at the locker looking at the people in the hallway. "What" I snap at Deidara only to make him laugh. I push him slightly only to get pushed back._

_I bump into someone behind me "Oops sorry" I tell the person only get silencent by my shyness when I realised it was Itachi Uchiha. "Ermm sorry, erm" I said, voice rising up and down. In the months I have been here I have never hand a talk with him. Not once. I looked up to glance at Itachi to see that he was watching me carefully; I blush brightly and looked down. "My brother pushed me" I said quietly, hearing Deidara laughing at me. I glance up once more to see Itachi smiling back at me "You are a funny one" He said._

That was the first time I spoke to Itachi. After that he would always come to talk to me, slowly hanged out with Deidara and myself. Our group slowly turned to Deidara, Gyuki, Shukaku, Kisame and Sasori. Kisame was Itachi best friend; although I wasn't a fan of him myself I grew to like him because of Itachi.

After a while of chilling I became to trust this group although I never admit it, mainly because of my pride.

Throughout the time in the first half of my first year people became to realise I was gay.

"_Hey there one thing I always wanted to ask you..." Gyuki asked me while we all were sitting at the bench outside eating out food. I sat next to Deidara on the floor where Sasori sat next to Deidara on the other side. Gyuki lay next to me and Shukaku next to Gyuki. Kisame and Itachi sat closer to Sasori._

"_Go on" I reply back. _

"_Why don't you go out with Suzie" he asked me._

_Suzie was a girl in our class. Countless times Gyuki, Shukaku, Sasori and Kisame tried to hook my up with her. After some time I went through with it, Deidara didn't seem happy with my decision saying "Telling them would be much easier" and Itachi didn't seem to care but never the less I took Suzie out on a date and she loved it._

_Before the date I told her straight out, it was easier telling a girl then a guy. Once I told her I felt more free, she was one of the first I actually told my problems too and because I was able to tell her our date was the best ever. The next day rumours about me and Suzie going on a date spread fast. Even my friends were wondering what happen in the date which I only answer "It was amazing" That stopped them from butting in my love life. Suzie and I became really close but when people started realising we was just friends it got my friends curiously up again._

"_You guys are so close and so good together" Gyuki tells me "It's just weird your guys seem like you're going out but you both state your just really good friends" I glance at Gyuki who was staring in to space. I quickly take a peek at Itachi who was looking back at me. Once our eyes connected I quickly turned around._

"_I was thinking why that might be the case and came out with many answers" I look at Gyuki again, fear as plain on my face. "My top two answers were Suzie wasn't the one for you but my top answer" he looks at me. I could feel everyone looking at me. Their gaze burning me. "What that you might like guys instead and if that was the case then I- we are completely fine with it" Gyuki looks at me, reading me like a book. My breathing suddenly became faster, fear fills up inside me. 'If they all knew then I would lose them' was all I could think about._

_Gyuki didn't even need me to answer because the look on my face told him all he needed to know. He quickly sat up and took a sit next me while Shukaku sat in front of me. I couldn't look neither of them in the eyes. "Being gay isn't wrong you know" Shukaku states. It was weird for Shukaku to be so friendly. "It's perfectly normal" Sasori states._

"_Who said I was gay" I tell them, biting my lip. "I never said that I gay now did I." I can feel their sad gazes at me. I bite my lip and clench my knuckle. "I never sai-"_

"_I am gay" Itachi buts in. everyone just looks at him. "I have been gay my whole life though I never really state it out loud. Kisame knew. Deidara knew and I told Gyuki, Sasori and Shukaku the other day". _

_I look at Itachi. They treated him normal even after they found out. Maybe there is a chance with this group. _

"_I am- erm I also like guys" I tell them all looking at the floor. Gyuki and Shukaku just laugh at me._

"_We knew that idiot" Sasori states. A flush off happiness floods over me. I couldn't help but smile a little. I glance at Itachi once more to see him smiling at me which caused me to blush at him. Shukaku was telling everyone to plan me to go out with a guy, which caused everyone to laugh._

_Months later I kissed Itachi upfront in a small party. I kissed him in front of Gyuki, Sasori, Shukaku, Deidara and Kisame. There was a lot of drinking that night so whether or not they realised at that moment I didn't care. I was glad Itachi kissed me back. The next day I blame it on the drink and then was informed that everyone remembers me kissing Itachi. _

_I tried to keep my distance from Itachi but it didn't work. When rumours went through the school that Itachi slept with a girl I couldn't help but feel heart broken. At Itachi's house I told him about it. Gyuki, Sasori, Shukaku, Deidara and Kisame were there as we all planned to stay that night. Itachi's sibling was at my house playing with my little brother for the night. That night I allowed myself to cry only for Itachi to tell me loud enough for everyone to hear that he loved me and only had he eyes on me. We officially kissed that night which our friends were very happy about. _

_Itachi and I started going out. Of course this was only kept between our friends and Suzie. My friends could see how happy we were together and gave us space when we needed it. Soon one month turned to 10 months. _

Itachi was my rock and I knew that and I knew I couldn't do anything without his support. Just over 10 months together and my parents nor younger brother or my nannies didn't even know about my sexuality. Of course they knew Itachi and Itachi was always over but only saw Itachi like he was my best friend and didn't think much about it. But I knew that I had to tell my parents very soon or else I would be in trouble.

I knew today I had to tell them. I gain my confidence over the 10 months thanks to Itachi and my friends.

Today was the day I will tell everyone regardless of what every happens tonight I will not regret telling them. Tonight was one of our family dinners which we had to go to.

I sat on the table watching how bad our family has gotten. Before dinner I called Itachi to tell him I was going to tell everyone. We planned to tell my parents for some time now. He reply by giving me confidence and told me he will make his way down to my house and would wait outside for me. I was glad I have a boyfriend like him.

"I have something to tell you all" I told everyone. Kakashi, Obito, Mum, Dad and Naruto looked at me. It's not every day I like to speak out loud in front of them all. Deidara knew what I was going to say and supported my decision in telling everyone. I think Rin knew I was gay from the start but didn't say anything to me. She only looked down and she was watching what she was eating.

"Go on son" Dad told me stuffing some bread in his mouth.

"I have been seeing someone for a while now" I told them. They all look at me puzzled.

"Well bring the girl over then" Naruto told me.

"Yes Kurama bring her over whenever you're ready" Mum spoke.

"What's her name" Dad asked trying to be polite.

I take a deep breath. Of course they would think it's a girl. There are simple minded at times. "Itachi" I tell them. "His name is Itachi. I'm gay" I glance at many objects in the room trying to avoid eye contact.

"What" Dad asks me putting down his bread. I glance at him "I am gay. Have been for my whole life"

"Oh God" Mum says. Naruto, Kakashi and Obito were very quiet. It was shocking for Naruto to be quiet but my main focus was on Mum and Dad.

"Did you know this Deidara" Dad asks.

I glance at Deidara "Of course dad, his is my twin" Deidara smiled at me "I am completely fine with it. Kurama still Kurama. His still human" Deidara tells everyone.

Dad takes a breather, understanding where Deidara is coming from. "I understand that Deidara, it's just a shock you said it Kurama-" Dad tells me. "Are you happy" He asks.

"Very" I tell and smile while my thoughts go back to Itachi.

Dad only looks at me and smiles "I want to meet him officially then" he tells me.

I was glad it went better than I thought it would. I glance at mum who hasn't said a word. "Can he have dinner here tonight" I ask Dad knowing asking mum right know probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"He better. Rin please serve another plate of food and Obito grab a chair from the rest room please" Dad tells them smile. I never seen dad so happy before. I guess he wants to change from the past where he messed up with Naruto.

I glance at Naruto who looked at me. Our eyes connect but he shuts it off by looking another way.

My phone goes off and I quickly run to the door.

I hear in the eating room Deidara and Dad.

"Itachi here" Deidara warns the family.

"Is he always that happy" Dad asked Deidara then laughs.

"Yes" he answers which causes Rin, Deidara, Dad, Obito and Kakashi to laugh.

Once I open the door I see Itachi and smile. "Did it go well" he whispers and I only nod. I grab his hand and guide him in. "Everyone this is Itachi-" I glance at Itachi who place on his best smile "My boyfriend" I finish. I guide him to his sit and Dad starts small talk with him

Although Dad already met Itachi before now that I told him he is my boyfriend Dad is taking it to a new level where he is talking to Itachi in a more protective manner. He asked questions about work, school work, family and all and even thought Dad knows the answers it is still cute to hear. I look at Deidara and smiles. I couldn't be happier.

"Your my son boyfriend" Mum ask cutting in what every my Dad was going to say next. Everyone just glance at her.

"Yes I am mam" Itachi replies.

Mum smiles brightly "You better take care of him you understand" Mum says threaten and tearfully. She comes over and gives me a hug. "I always knew Kurama. I sorry but I can't help but be so happy" I stand up to hug her back, grateful that she accepted me for me. Mum was tearful and it was getting me started.. Deidara just laughed and everyone else smiled.

Dinner went fine and every accepted Itachi and accepted me for me. Naruto barley said a word but would crack a smile now and then. Once dinner was finished mum ordered us to clean up the dishes. Itachi helped us while mum, dad, Obito, Rin and Kakashi sat in the front room watching TV.

In the Kitchen Naruto and I was washing up the dishes while Deidara and Itachi was cleaning the table. As the Kitchen was open planned to the eating room we could hear Deidara and Itachi laughing.

"You ok" I asked Naruto which he only nods as a reply. At times it was hard to talk to him but I slightly understood him. We clean in silence for a couple of more minutes and the noise in the other room died down. I glance behind me to see Itachi and Deidara standing there. I was going to call their name but Naruto caught my attention "Your gay then" Naruto asked me.

I glanced at him "Yeah"

"How long have you known"

"Since I was about 7"

"Oh" was his reply. He was silence again.

"You okay with that" I ask him loving the moment Deidara and Itachi was giving us.

Naruto look shocked with the question and looked up at me "What do you mean"

"Well with me being gay. You okay with your older brother being gay" I tell him.

He looks back at the dishes "Yes and no" he tells me. I look at him and then he went to and talking again "Well no because I wish I knew earlier on. You said since 7 rights so you must have been suffering then- but yes because its Itachi and you seem very happy. The whole being a guy part I don't really mind. I aint sexist you know" he tells me glancing up to look at me.

"Tenten gonna be pissed cause she had a massive crush on you though and I am annoyed at Sasuke for not telling me"

"Don't blame Sasuke. I was the one who asked him not to tell you" I chuckled a bit at Naruto simple mind

"Well then I am annoyed at you! You should have told me idiot. I am your brother and love you for you" He shouted. Once he realised what he said he glanced up then look the other way "Or well maybe love you. You're an annoying brother after all" he said pouting a bit that he lost his cool guy act. I only laugh.

"Naruto you are funny aint you" I tell him completely forgetting Deidara and Itachi being in the same room.

"We are annoying huh Naruto" Deidara walks to Naruto ready to start a fight. Naruto smiles and tries to run away. They get a small brothely fight where Deidara is on top of Naruto while Naruto trying to push Deidara off. "Get off Deidar-" Naruto tried to say.

I only laugh at the scene as both boys' roles across the room trying to push the other off. Itachi walks towards me and I look up to smile at him. I was lucky. For the brother I have and the parents I have and specially the boyfriend I have.

I gave Itachi a kiss which he accepted happily "Love you" I whisper to him "love you too" he whispers back smiling.

"Ewwww guys" Deidara shouted while Naruto just laughed. I blushed hating the fact that I forgot Naruto and Deidara was here and Itachi just smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Ayrmed, Donov3, Emmabar03, GerCheerGirl97, Lily-D13, MYK-ON, Mockgirl, NJ32, Stephehh, Szczena, Unique95, Uzumakiluver, Zeeken, gabydlcrz, spxt, , naruttowhat, temaeo Hatake, thedarkpirateking, tsukihime3896, universal cynicism, velvetrose102, x1gbar, Hinataxsama, Mayonese, The Johno 23, Z Girl Warrior, fuuwindgoddess, TheBlankWriter, nico2883, kaoruchi, tesmaeo, .1, tsukiko amino, Kayrasberry, DanRedStarRucker, Narutohinatalover21, Icesetokill, Tails Anhide, bhdragons, FalconBirdx, Alise2000, p0s1d3n, LoneWolfAtHeart and Akhan321 - Sorry for anyone I have missed out**

**REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU.**

**Chapter 11- The Shopping ****Center**

**Naruto POV**

"I can't believe that you got me in this Naruto" Gaara told me.

"Well I couldn't help it. It's my mum birthday soon so"

"Yeah I understand that but why are we spying on Deidara then?!"

I couldn't help but laugh in my head. It was true I dragged the boys with me to go shopping. Shopping wasn't really my thing and would usually leave it to my mum or Kakashi to do for me but I wanted to get something special for her.

Hinata told me that it would be a good idea so I went. Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara went with me. We got spilt up from the rest when I decided to run as I thought I saw him. The devil of my life. Gaara who was fast for his size followed me.

Once I lost sight of the devil I knew I lost him. Whether in was my imagination or not I was freaked out. That's when I caught a glance at Deidara. Usually I would ignore him but I saw him holding bags for a girl. This was so new for him.

"What the hell Naruto" Gaara asked me panting then looked in the direction I was looking "Is that your brother holding bags" I only nodded.

"We are not spying on him but waiting to make a good decision where we should find everyone consinding our phones are dead" I told Gaara. He just moans.

The shopping centre is the biggest in this state. The shopping centre was about two towns away from our houses.

"Where do you think they would be" I ask Gaara.

"Maybe looking for us or staying still waiting for us"

"Daam"

We decided to sit in 1 of 5 food halls in the centre and luckily I had a clear view of Deidara.

"The girls are looking at you" Gaara told me. I glanced in the direction he was looking at. Two girls were sitting at the table. A girl with long purple hair who couldn't stop but look at me and a girl with short brown hair who couldn't help but glance at Gaara.

"The brown hair on glancing at you" I told Gaara only to make him blush a bit. He looked at the girl and the girl blushed and looked the other way.

"Should we talk to them" I ask him. Gaara who's never had a relationship before I was shocked to watch him looking at the girl.

I don't wait for Gaara answer but make my way to their table "hey, do you mind if we sit with you" I ask in my kindest voice directing it at the purple hair girl. Gaara directly behind me trying to stop me but failing.

"Sure" the purple hair girl answered. "Yukata" The brown hair girl moan. "What wrongs Matsuri" Yukata asked casually.

I quickly take a sit next to Yukata leaving the sit next to Matsuri for Gaara to go to.

"How are you girls" I asked trying to break to oddness. "I'm good thanks" Yukata said and smiled getting a bit closer each second.

Usually I would push her off but I wanted to give Gaara most of a chance. I decided to sit a bit away instead.

I glance at Matsuri waiting for an answer. "Errm I am good" she replied glancing at Gaara seven times.

"What's your name" Matsuri asked. Gaara looked at me and I just smiled "I'm Gaara and that's Naruto" Gaara nodded in my direction, I smiled when the girls looked at me.

"I'm Yukata and that's Matsuri" The girl next me said "Our other friend Mikoshi is our best friend. His gone to get food though" I smiled again although I didn't have much to say. I was only doing this for Gaara sake.

"Where do you guys learn" Gaara asked the girl but was mainly looking at Matsuri. Then they all started small conversation. I said yes when it was needed and was pleased at how Gaara was talking so much. I look at Gaara and Matsuri and they already started their own conversation about stuff they had to common. Yukata saw what I saw and took the scene in quietly.

I glance up to see Deidara still with a girl and Kurama, Itachi and their gang. It sure is a small world. Itachi noticed me and told my brothers, they glance in my direction, smiled then went back to what they were doing.

"Shall we get a drink Yukata" I asked having an idea in my mind.

"Of Course" she couldn't say faster.

"Yo Gaara I'm just getting drinks. Wait here for me yeah" I tell Gaara only to get a nod back.

I walk with Yukata to another table we obviously both had the same ideas.

"Giving them time alone is good. Gaara seems like a nice person"

"So does your friend"

"Her name Matsuri" Yukata laughs

"Yeah I remember" I tell her. I glance at Gaara and Matsuri and can't help but be happy.

"Where's your other friend" I ask her

"Mikoshi is about somewhere and doesn't worry he is like a brother to Matsuri"

I smile "Wasn't that worried because they are getting on so well"

We have a casually have a talk about life in general while watching over Gaara and Matsuri who didn't even relies we was gone for so long.

It was peaceful till we get disturbed by the sound of a fight. I glance over to the future of the food hall to witness two young boys getting in a fight. "Mikoshi" Yukata shouts and runs over to her friend.

Yukata scream gains Gaara and Matsuri attention. I look at Gaara and throughout connection we decide to help.

Once we reached the scene we saw a brown hair boy getting beaten by four third years from another school. The 'Itmachi Gang'.

"Watch where you going geek" The tallest boy of the four said. He had black long hair and a big body. The second tallest of the four had dirty blond hair started to kick the young boy again. The other two was twins one had dark blue hair while the other had light blue hair. They were laughing in the back ground.

I glance around and saw everyone watching the scene but no-one getting up to help the boy, not even my brothers. But I wouldn't blame them, no one wants to get on the 'Itmachi Gang' nervous.

"Stop it" Yukata scream shielding the young boy, Matsuri soon by her side while Gaara was at my side on the side lines.

"Women, get the fuck out of my way" Scream the blond hair dude.

"Stop hurting Mikoshi" she screamed back. The blond hair guy had enough of Yukata stubbornness and went in for a punch only to get stopped by Gaara as he was the one who got hit.

I was shocked looking at Gaara, as he went in the middle of the blond dude and Yukata. Gaara wasn't one to do things for others, both of us knew that we wouldn't ever take on a gang if our numbers was short but at that moment I don't think Gaara cared.

Gaara fell on the floor once he got hit by the blond hair guy and was Matsuri was quickly to get by her side.

"Stupid boy, do you really think saving the girl will save you now" the blond hair guy goes for another punch and at that moment I knew I needed to do something.

I glance to my side and saw a cake..

I threw it fast enough to stop the blond guy movement "Is this cake" he asks himself while his face and hair was covered with strawberry cake. He then glances at me with wickedness in his eyes.

"Oops, strawberry cake very sweet don't you think" I look back at the blond hair guy. I use the tissue next to me and clean my hands knowing this wouldn't end well.

"What your name" the long black hair guy asked me moving in front of the yellow hair guy.

"Why" I ask back

"I like to know the names of the people who I fuck up" he says threantenly. I get shivers from the nastiness in his voice.

"Naruto and what is yours" I try to waste time asking

"Maki, this is Selma" Maki pointed to the blond hair guy behind him "And they are Jaz and Kaz" He points to the twin boys, directing Jaz to the light blue hair boy and Kaz to the dark blue hair boy.

"Nice names" I tell them taking a small step back.

"Same to you" Maki getting his fist ready to punch.

I glance at them knowing it's do or die at that moment. Maki runs forward to punch me, his a bit too fast for me to see and before I knew it he was right in front of me. Luckily for me a fist comes from the sides and punches Maki away.

"Kiba" I say thankful for my quick save.

I watch as Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru came onto the scene.

"Why wouldn't you punch back idiot" Kiba asked me as Neji walks over to help Gaara up.

"Well two against four kinder a death wish don't you think" I tell them.

"But six against four is much better" Sasuke adds with a smirk.

"Such a pain" Shikamaru says.

I look at the hurt boy on the floor "Please help us" he begged "they have taken my chain, I need my chain back. It was my mother's please" he cried which only bough sadness in my thoughts.

"Where is your mum now" I ask the boy

"Dead" he replied.

I laugh and glare at Maki "Well then, that gives me a bloody reason to fuck you up Maki" I get my fist ready knowing Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba was behind me.

"Even if you six are against us there no way you will win" Maki laughs rubbing his chin from Kiba punch.

"Sasuke, Naruto you are against Maki, Neji do that blond hair dude, Kiba and Gaara sort out the twins. Don't fight back!" Shikamaru orders us. We agree.

"Shall we go outside Maki" I ask him shouting louder than before "You have a certain chain I want" I smile at him.

"I don't need to go outside to kill you" Maki screams and run for a punch. That's when all hell loose out.

I doge Maki punch countless time, Sasuke would trip him over when there was a chance. Maki was punching out of silliness, annoyed by the fact none of his punches would reach us. I kept dodging tempted to punch back. Once I was close to a wall I move away fastly allowing Maki to hurt his arm against the wall.

He tries to punch again but Sasuke trips him over before he can. I sit on the table as Maki fell on the floor but he straight away recovers and launched at Sasuke. Sasuke saw this coming and move again so Maki would hit the wall instead of Sasuke. I laugh at Maki stupid behaviour. It was true Maki was fast but I had a reason to win and I knew I had to win.

As Maki hit the wall he also hit his head very hard. He wobbled and then fell. Back to Neji was facing Selma. Selma punches were hard and fast but Neji was blocking easyily. He then made the twins punch Selma with help from Kiba and Gaara. The twins knocked out Selma with their punch and then were tricked to punch the other with a punch that hurt them both.

After five minutes all four of the gang was out because of their stupidity.

I watch as Maki lies on the floor in pain. I grab the necklace that was on his neck off "Don't take things that aint your stupid" I tell him, and walk to give it to Mikoshi "Here" I said as he opened up his hand "look after it kay" I smile. Mikoshi smiles back, happiness filled up inside of him that tears started to form.

"The Police" someone from the crowd said who was watching us.

I looked around as 6 police office came running towards us. None of us moved.

"Hands up" The police officer shouted in my face, I did what I was told. He then began to search me, probplay searching for drugs "Clear" he said and went on to Sasuke.. "Clear"

He then moved on to Neji "Clear" then Shikamaru and Gaara "Clear" "Clear" then searched Kiba. In Kiba's trousers he found a small pack of weed. I groan while Shikamaru glare at Kiba. "Weed Kiba" Neji said. "I found it though" Kiba replied.

The police office showed the main police officer who was in charge.

"Arrest them all" the head police officer said.

The other police told us to sit down which most of us did apart from Neji and Sasuke.

"Bloody hell Kiba" Sasuke said "Drugs really"

"I found it like for the thousand times" Kiba said slightly annoyed.

I watched as the police offices was talking to the crowd, my brothers and Sasuke's brother was part them.

"Itachi and your brothers are there you know" Sasuke tells me

"Yep I forgot that they were about" I glance at my brothers who were talking their group of friends.

We watched as the police office came towards us "You all can go apart from you" He nod towards Kiba "You're getting charge for having drugs even though the CCTV showed that you just picked it up"

Kiba face went down. "Off you go" the police officer told us, but we wouldn't move.

"Sorry sir, but we were with Kiba, shouldn't we get charged too" I say loud and proud.

"But the drugs wasn't on you so you all can go"

"What if we insult a police officer then" Sasuke dares

"His friend, we can't just leave him" I tell the police officer who was looking at us in shock.

"What a drag" Shikamaru said leaning back on the floor, while Sasuke stood up leaning on the wall, Neji couch on the floor looking up at the ceiling while Gaara sat leg crossed watching the floor and I sat upwards leaning my back on the wall watching the police officer, who was clearly shocked by our actions. Nearly everyone in the hall was.

"Fine arrests them all" the head police officer shouted but none of us flinched. He glares at me while I glared back.

He then groan and placed a hand over his face. He took the key from one of the lower police officer and unlocked Kiba cuffs "You free to go young one, but if I ever catch you again I will lock you up".

"Yes Sir" Kiba replied smiling brightly. Sasuke was the first to go, he casually walked off followed by Shikamaru who got up and went. Neji went and grab Kiba by the shoulder while Gaara was walking off. I stood up and looked at the police officer "Thanks" and I ran to catch up with my friends.

The police clear the area and Mikoshi, Yukata and Matsuri, caught us before we left. "Thank you" He said. We only smiled back.

Gaara and Matsuri looked at each other for quite some time "Thank you for protecting Mikoshi" Matsuri tells Gaara blushing madly.

"Can I have your number" Gaara asks smiling at Matsuri. She only nods and they exchange numbers. Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji couldn't help but smile.

We bid well to our new friends and made our way off to do what we actually planned to do.

"Naruto do you know what you want to get your mum yet" Sasuke asked

"Yep, want to get her a chain" I tell them..


End file.
